Crimson Yōkai Emperor
by Benito Camelas
Summary: sin recuerdos de su pasado, Issei se embarca en una aventura para volverse más fuerte mientras se prepara para afrontar una terrible amenza, una que tiene raíz en su pasado olvidado... IsseixHarem, OP, elementos de otros animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, he aquí yo con un nuevo proyecto que espero les guste, sé que a muchos no les sonará lo del harem, pero aquí lo habrá.**

 **Bueno, volviendo al tema, en el poco tiempo que llevo en el fandom dxd en español, he visto muchos fics donde Issei es un dragón, ya sea el hijo de Trihexa, Ophis, Gran Rojo, incluso los tres o un superdemonio godlike, en un par lo tienen de vampiro, y en otro par como ángel y unos cuantos pocos como ángel caído o humano (generalmente en el papel de general o comandante de X resistencia, aunque no siempre es así), y también hay uno de un excelente autor, donde lo pone como terrorista, (muy interesante por cierto, me gusta mucho) y otros tantos que me da hueva mencionar, el punto es que no recuerdo en el fandom, también debe deberse a mi reciente acceso a este, ¡que solo hay uno donde el prota sea Yōkai!, cuando curiosamente hay un arco de las novelas donde se aborda este tema, aunque no con la profundidad suficiente, de hecho creo que fue una jugada de Ichibumi para darle cabida a la facción de los héroes en la franquicia. Por eso le presté especial atención a Broken Wings y el proyecto de Hgabrielzdu, y no, no es publicidad.**

 **¿Y qué pinta esto aquí? Bueno, que si se tiene la mentalidad de cambiar los estereotipos del NTR-sama y el tema de los dioses dragones, es posible abordar algunas otras mitologías que apenas están de paso en las LN, dando como resultado obras diferentes al sobre-reventado abandono.**

 **Ojo, no es que me moleste, de hecho, estoy de acuerdo con la libre expresión en la página, pero a lo que quiero llegar es a lo siguiente:**

 **Cuando ya has leído dos o tres fics donde se aborda el tema del NTR y las traiciones, sinceramente se vuelve predecible el resultado, por eso creo que es lenitivo para la salud del fandom que se aborden nuevos "horizontes", yo me decidí por el tema de los Yōkai, creo que la mitología oriental puede ofrecer algo diferente a lo que se ha visto antes aquí y bueno, ya ven por donde va el agua al molino.**

 **Si les ha gusta este proyecto comenten, háganlo también si tienen alguna duda o inquietud, si no les gusta algo entonces háganme saber mis errores de forma respetuosa para ver si puedo solucionarlos, y si no les interesa en absoluto, entonces no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes, busquen más fics que sean de su agrado…**

* * *

 **Crimson Yōkai Emperor**

* * *

 **Capu1: el prólogo de un inicio**

Un nuevo día rutinario hacía arribo en la ciudad de Kuoh, el mercader de RE4 vendiendo armas robadas, las hermanas de Jehová visitando casas, Deidara causando explosiones y Tsunade sobornando a Jiraiya con mostrarle sus envejecidos pechos si le presta unos cuantos leros para apostar, si, un día normal…

\- ¡encuentren a esos malditos, no los dejen escapar! – era el grito que soltó una bella chica castaña con un shinai en la mano.

\- ¡100 yenes para quien traiga "la bestia"! – gritaba otra chica, pero esta tenía el cabello rosa corto.

…si, excepto por eso.

-vamos a encontrarlos- con esa respuesta, la cacería comenzó.

* * *

-uff, por poco y nos pillan- fue el comentario de un chico rapado con mirada pervertida, respondía al nombre de Matsuda - ¡oye! ¿Cómo que pervertida? –

Ya deja de romper la cuarta pared idiota, déjame narrar.

-sí, ellas son cada vez mejores- secundó otro chico, este era de cabello negro corto y lentes en los ojos que impedían que estos se vieran, añadiéndole un tono aún más perverso y maligno a su mirada, ese pendejo se llamaba Motohama –pinche autor, sabes que aún no te perdono que me hayas matado en tu otro fic ¿verdad? –

Si y que, para tu información, no me importa.

El otro chico era diferente, su mirada mostraba una inusitada serenidad, el chico tenía cabello castaño medio largo y ojos marrones claros, no era un sex-appeal, pero si era más agraciado que los otros dos merluzos, el chico era conocido como Issei Hyōdō, "la bestia pervertida"

-ellas ya vienen- comentó el castaño.

-no lo creo, este escondite es impenetr… ¿Issei? Hijoputa- el calvo observó que en donde antes estaba el castaño, se encontraba una pelirrosa con un shinai es su mano.

Los dos pervertidos al verse jodidos pusieron las minúsculas neuronas que tenían en su cerebro para formar una sinapsis que les ayudara a salir de esa.

La idea les llegó a la mente…usando a su amigo como carnada.

\- ¡miren! ¡Es Issei Hyōdō! – gritó el par al unísono señalando hacia la espalda de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿donde? – la chica se giró observando la nada, rápidamente volteó hacia donde estaban los dos pervertidos, encontrando solo un par de troncos –esos malditos-

* * *

Si, para nadie era un secreto la fama que precedía aquel trio de jóvenes, la cual no era muy buena precisamente, ellos eran "la paria de la escuela", "el trio pervertido" de la academia.

Su líder, Hyōdō Issei, tenía un intachable record de escapadas, ya que extraña y curiosamente, aquel chico de cabello castaño nunca había sido apresado y/o ajusticiado por las chicas que espiaba, siempre lograba escaparse de su castigo de una u otra forma.

Dicho hecho era alabado por sus dos compañeros de perversión quienes le atribuían su enorme suerte a algún tipo de bendición del Dios Ero.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, según las palabras del chico, era solo una reacción natural refinada con el paso del tiempo, algo así como un instinto de supervivencia.

Por tal razón era que muchas chicas ofrecían exorbitantes precios por su cabeza.

* * *

El chico, ahora solo e ileso, caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo principal de la academia, antes de comprar una pequeña gaseosa con un modesto sándwich.

No tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia la confortable y cómoda sombra del árbol presente en el patio trasero de la academia, recostándose allí y sintiendo el burbujeante sabor de su bebida al pasar por su garganta, el chico cerró sus ojos.

Para luego abrirlos de repente al sentir un extraño escalofrío en su espalda, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana del viejo edificio frente al árbol donde él se encontraba.

Encontrándose con una bella chica de cabello rojo escarlata y hermosos ojos azul verdoso.

-Rias-sempai- fue el susurro del chico, quien solo observó como la mujer le daba la espalda para alejarse de la ventana –aah, que bueno sería tener una mujer tan bella como novia-

Sin más que hacer, el chico cerró sus ojos de nuevo, concentrándose en su mundo.

* * *

\- ¿ves algo interesante Rias? – fue la pregunta de una voluptuosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatista al ver como la pelirroja se alejaba de la ventana.

-no, ¿Quién es ese chico, Akeno? – preguntó la llamada Rias.

\- ¿él? – La morena señaló al distraído castaño –según los expedientes de Sōna, se llama Hyōdō Issei, es conocido como "la bestia pervertida", es huérfano, tiene nuestra edad, pero por causas desconocidas asiste a segundo año en vez de tercero- informó Akeno

-ya veo, te pediría que mantuvieses un ojo sobre él, pero parece que no es necesario, es solo un humano normal- comentó la pelirroja algo decepcionada.

-entiendo, bueno, si es todo, te veo luego Rias- la morena salió de allí, dejando a la pelirroja sola y sumida en sus pensamientos.

-si tan solo hubiese alguien que pueda ayudarme- susurró la pelirroja.

* * *

Ding. Dong. Ding.

La campana de salida escolar sonó con fuerza, dando por terminada la clase del día, el chico salió tranquilamente, acompañado de sus dos amigos pervertidos.

No demoraron en llegar a un puente en donde el camino de los tres se separaba, el castaño se disponía a despedirse de sus amigos cuando…

-umm, hola, ¿Quién de ustedes es Hyōdō Issei? –

Una sutil y melodiosa voz femenina se escuchó atrás del trío pervertido, estos giraron su rostro hacia atrás, los dos subordinados se maravillaron ante lo que parecía ser una maravilla de la creación.

En efecto, frente a ellos se encontraba una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, sus medidas superaban el promedio y eran acentuadas por el ajustado uniforme escolar que usaba en esos momentos.

El castaño por su parte solo se rascó disimuladamente uno de sus brazos, el cual ardía y picaba levemente.

-soy yo, ¿quién pregunta? – cuestionó el líder, tratando de no mirar los esplendidos pechos de la chica.

-so-soy YūmaAmano, ¿e-estas saliendo con alguien? – se presentó la chica para luego soltar la bomba, el cerebro del par de secuaces se fundió ante tales magníficas palabras.

-n-no, de hecho, yo…-

-qué suerte la mía, ve-verás te he estado observando de vez en cuando, al momento de pasar por este puente, no pude resistirme y me enamoré de ti, p-por eso quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo-

-ya veo…- el chico comenzó a sopesar la situación, una voz en su interior le advertía sobre aquella chica, y como siempre ha hecho, le obedecería –lo siento, pero no saldré contigo-

\- ¿q-queeee? – Sus dos compañeros estaban atónitos ante la respuesta de su líder - ¿a-acaso enloqueciste? –

-e-entiendo, c-creo que no soy suficiente para ti- la morena agachó su cabeza, resignada y triste.

-n-no es eso Amano-san, de hecho, me siento halagado- el chico se acercó a ella mientras le daba una sonrisa atenta –digo, eres muy bonita, pero…-

-en-entonces…-

-…es una lástima que no te creo- esas palabras salieron de la boca del chico quien ni siquiera las pensó, aquellas palabras tenían un tono diferente al que el chico usaba.

- _¿pe-pero que estoy diciendo? joder, es una hermosa chica, te culpo a ti por esto, ¡maldito cerebro! –_ gritó el castaño en su mente

-verás "Yūma-chan" – el tono usado por el chico contenía una insana cantidad de sarcasmo –dices que me amas ¿verdad? – la chica asintió temerosa mientras las manos del par de pervertidos estaban en llamas, literalmente -…y si es así como dices… ¿por qué preguntaste quién de nosotros tres era yo en primer lugar? –

Sus compañeros de perversión y la mujer quedaron sumamente sorprendidos ante la brillante y fría deducción del chico en primer lugar.

-e-es que yo…umm…y-yo- la chica sudaba balas, no lograba articular palabra alguna.

\- ¿lo ves? Es mentira eso de que me amas- el chico se quedó estático por unos instantes, para luego parpadear confundido, ¿él había dicho eso? – Lo siento, pero debo irme, hasta otra ocasión chicos, Amano-san- el castaño se alejó de allí mientras el dúo se acercó a ella.

-o-oye Amano-san, Hyōdō no es el único chi…- el calvo Matsuda se quedó estático al ver que la dulce e inocente "Yūma-chan", le lanzó una mirada cargada de enojo –ha-hasta luego, va-vámonos Motohama-

-s-sí, vámonos, hasta luego- el par de chicos salieron de allí huyendo, literalmente.

Lo que ellos ignoraban, era que estaban siendo vigilados por una pequeña loli de cabello blanco, quien comía una paleta.

-él…ha vuelto, debo avisar sobre esto- susurró la pequeña, retirándose de allí.

* * *

Ya en su casa, el castaño se recostó para dormir un poco, sin embargo, tampoco lograba hacerlo, su cuerpo se revolvía entre las sabanas y su frente sudaba a mares, al parecer estaba teniendo una especie de pesadilla.

* * *

Sueño de Issei

* * *

El chico se encontraba de pie sobre una especie de plataforma, su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por un circulo ígneo de color rojo, sin embargo, atrás del fuego que lo rodeaba, se encontraba aproximadamente una decena de siluetas, un par de ellas eran masculinas y el resto femeninas, pero, quizás las que más resaltaban eran dos siluetas femeninas, estas emitían un aura de color azul oscuro con ligeros rasgos negros.

-ya es la hora Ise~ una de las dos siluetas se acercó a él, acariciando su mejilla.

-muy pronto nos veremos amor mío~ secundó la segunda silueta haciéndole un pequeño rasguño en el rostro.

Por alguna razón, el chico se llenó de rabia al escucharlas, pero no podía moverse o emitir palabra alguna, lo más extraño era no saber por qué sentía enojo al escucharlas si él nunca las había visto ¿verdad?

El fuego comenzó a apagarse lentamente, sumiendo aquel lugar en las mismas tinieblas en que antes se encontraba.

* * *

De vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

El chico abrió sus ojos abruptamente, no entendía ni jopo de aquella psicodélica visión, su rostro se mantenía sudoroso al igual que sus manos y su respiración era agitada.

\- ¿q-que mierda fue eso? – el castaño llevó sus manos a su rostro, llevándose una extraña y aterradora sorpresa.

Su mano sangraba levemente.

Rápidamente se dirigió al espejo más cercano, quedándose en shock al ver que en su rostro reposaba un pequeño rasguño que ardía al contacto del sudor con este.

El castaño ahora estaba seguro de algo…

Tal vez las películas de Freddy Krueger si podían estar basadas en hechos reales.

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde aquello, el castaño no había vuelto a ver aquella chica que lo invitó a salir y ahora se dirigía hacia su casa.

Su lugar de residencia era una pequeña habitación con baño y cocina, el chico trabajaba medio tiempo como tendero en un cibercafé, lo cual le servía para sustentarse.

Su turno comenzaba en cuanto salía de la academia y volvía a su casa cerca de la media noche.

Justo a un par de cuadras de su casa, el chico debía pasar por un parque solitario y con poca iluminación.

Y eso nos sitúa en estos momentos.

Flush.

En cuanto el chico puso un pie en el concreto del parque, el cielo cambió de color, por más extraño que sonase, no solo eso, los ruidos nocturnos y las bocinas de autos también dejaron de oírse.

-pe-pero…q-que carajos…-

-vaya- una voz femenina se escuchó atrás del chico, este sintió un familiar ardor en su cuerpo, girándose sin encontrar nada -…arriba tuyo Ise-kun-

El castaño alzó la mirada, observando aterrado y extrañamente excitado, a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas, el chico se aterró al ver que la mujer flotaba en el cielo gracias a un par de majestuosas alas negras emplumadas, y se excitó debido a que la chica tenía muy poca ropa para cubrirse.

-di-disculpa… ¿a-acaso te conozco? – preguntó el chico.

\- ¿acaso no me reconoces? – la poca ropa que la chica tenía se deshizo totalmente, dándole a Issei por un par de segundos, una anhelada y placentera vista, para que luego el cuerpo de la chica brillara y su ropa se transformara en un uniforme escolar a la par que su cuerpo se hizo menos desarrollado, luego de unos segundos este uniforme se deshizo, y repitiendo el mismo proceso anterior, la chica se quedó con sus reveladoras vestiduras.

-l-lo siento, pero creo que no te reconozco- negó el chico falsamente, se negaba a aceptar que estuvo a punto de aceptar salir con una exhibicionista con poderes sobrenaturales.

\- ¿e-en serio? – repitiendo el mismo proceso de destrucción y trasformación de ropajes, la chica se exhibió de nuevo.

-nop- negó este tratando de enfocar el cuerpo de la mujer.

-grrr, ya verás- la chica volvió a transformarse de nuevo, con los mismos resultados negativos.

-no- al parecer el chico ya le había cogido el truco, la recordaba, pero se aprovechaba de los pocos segundos de desnudez que la chica le ofrecía en los intervalos de transformación, también le excitaba ver como sus tetas crecían y se achicaban con cada transformación, no negaba que los pechos eran su motivación en el mundo, por eso el chico tomaba cada chance, ya que al parecer ella no era tan brillante, de hecho, él tampoco lo era, excepto cuando de perversión se trataba.

El proceso se repitió una y otra vez, hasta que el chico se memorizó CADA DETALLE del desnudo cuerpo de la chica, haciendo un gesto de "eureka".

-aaaahh, ya te recuerdo- asintió el castaño.

\- ¿e-enserio? – preguntó la morena, esperanzada.

-sí, eres la chica que rechacé-

-grrr, eres un maldito, aunque admito que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba en un principio-

\- ¿por qué lo dices? – cuestionó este.

\- ¿en serio creíste que no me daba cuenta que te hacías el imbécil tratando de recordarme, solo para ver mi cuerpo desnudo por unos segundos? – Reveló la morena arrogantemente, sorprendiendo al chico y haciendo que este girase su rostro apenado –además, descubriste mi farsa cuando te invité a salir, de ser otro no te hubieses negado-

-y-ya veo…- el chico enfocó su rostro hacia el frente.

-ya habrás notado que no soy una chica normal, por eso te diré un par de cosas antes de matarte, tienes una curiosa energía, por eso comencé a vigilarte, luego me aburrí y he decidido matarte, no me culpes, culpa a…emm, n-no se me ocurre un chivo expiatorio, ah ya sé, culpa a tus padres por traerte al mundo- la chica creó en su mano una extraña cosa brillante y alargada.

-no los conozco- reveló el castaño.

-entonces solo muere con una de mis lanzas de luz- exclamó la morena.

\- ¿lanzas? ¿En serio? Eso no se parece a una lanza, se parece más a una rama chuzuda- negó el castaño.

-sob, sob- la morena comenzó a hipear levemente, antes de alzar su rostro lloroso y enojado –maldito, voy a matarte, nadie se burla de mis lanzas de luz- la chica lanzó aquella rama, perdón, aquella cosa, la cual avanzó velozmente, incrustándose en el vientre del chico.

-guagh- el castaño vomitó una considerable cantidad de sangre, muy a deleite de la pelinegra.

-sí, sufre maldito, sufre en agon…-

Crash.

Un sonido similar a un cristal al romperse se escuchó en el parque, el cielo y el entorno en general volvieron a sus condiciones originales.

\- ¿q-que? – La morena retrocedió impactada - ¿qui-quien logró romper mi barrera? –

-o-oye eso…sonó como si te hubiesen desflorado sin darte cuenta ¿sabes? – el agonizante chico sacó fuerzas y se las arregló para burlarse.

-ara ara, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que un pequeño cuervo rebelde está causando problemas- una nueva voz femenina hizo acto de presencia, ya para ese momento, el chico no escuchaba ni veía en absoluto.

\- ¿qui-quién eres? – cuestionó la morena poniéndose en guardia.

-eso no te incumbe, ángel caído- la pelinegra se vio obligada a esquivar una enorme bola de fuego que avanzó hacia ella, reconociendo la especie de su atacante.

\- ¿qu-que es lo que hace un Yōkai en este lugar? –

-como dije antes- un par de ojos dorados hicieron aparición, cambiando su color a un verde intenso, a la par que una descomunal cantidad de esferas de fuego flotaban en el aire –eso no te incumbe…ahora solo muérete… ¿sí? -

* * *

-ugh, rayos, no sé por qué, pero siento como si me hubiese atropellado un camión- el chico castaño comenzó a despertar, lo curioso es que estaba en su cama, sin embargo, por más que tratase de levantarse, le era imposible lograrlo.

Girando su vista un poco, logró ver que a su lado izquierdo se hallaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas, y al lado derecho…también.

Lentamente, el chico logró mover uno de sus brazos retirando la manta que cubría aquel extraño bulto, quedándose asombrado al ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¿q-que hace Koneko-chan en mi cama? – en efecto, en el lado izquierdo de su cama reposaba una niña peliplatina de primer año que tenía una reconocida reputación en la escuela como verdugo de pervertidos, lo sabía porque sus camaradas fueron ajusticiados por ella en muchas ocasiones, y no mentían al decir que ella era un demonio a la hora de hacerlo –mierda, si me ve en esta posición va a matarme-

Pero el miedo no era la sensación dominante en el chico en este momento, lentamente llevó su mano izquierda a su abdomen, notando que la herida que aquella exhibicionista con alas debió causarle, no se encontraba.

-oookey, esto ya es demasiado raro- luego de decir aquello, dirigió su recién liberada mano derecha a su costado derecho, para comprobar que otra cosa había ahí.

Para su sorpresa, en ese lado se encontraba una hermosa niña rubia que aparentaba la edad de la conocida como Koneko-chan, pero quizás lo más extraño de todo era que ella tenía un par de orejas de zorro de color dorado y nueve colas en su espalda baja.

\- ¿u-un kitsune? –

Era cierto, según los libros de historia y las leyendas que contaba su maestro o sus conocidos, existía una raza de seres humanoides con rasgos de zorro, que generalmente tomaban la forma de hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres para seducir a los hombres.

Pero aquella niña rompía sus estereotipos, no negaba que era muy bella, pero su cuerpo de loli no era lo que esperaba en realidad.

-fuuaaah- un sonoro bostezo se hizo presente en el lugar, captando la atención del chico, quien giró su rostro, notando que ambas chicas comenzaban a despertar, mostrando que ambas compartían el mismo color de ojos, un dorado intenso.

\- ¿q-que hacen aquí? – preguntó el chico, obteniendo la atención de la rubia, la cual lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿acaso no es obvio Ise-kun? Estamos aquí para acompañarte- contestó la rubia de forma neutral.

-s-sí, pero tú eres un ki-kyūbi no Kitsune ¿o es un cosplay? – ante las palabras del chico, la rubia lo miró extrañada, mientras la peliplatina se mantenía neutral.

-no veo por qué te sorprendes, tú también eres un kyūbi no Kitsune- reveló la rubia dejándolo en shock.

\- ¿u-un kyūbi no Kitsune? – la rubia asintió –jejeje, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que buena broma Kunō-chan, yo no soy un…- el chico se quedó callado al ver como la rubia le mostraba un conocida espejo - ¿¡pe-pero que carajos me pasó!? – interrogó el chico alterado, ignorando el hecho de que llamó a la rubia por su verdadero nombre.

En efecto, su rostro había cambiado, aparentaba ser un poco mayor que antes, sus ojos cambiaron su color a un verde esmeralda y su cabello se hizo más largo y de color rojo con puntas rubias oscuras.

Pero como si no fuese suficiente, en la parte superior de su cabeza reposaba un par de orejas peludas de color rojo, similares en forma a las de la rubia.

Rápidamente volteó hacia atrás, notando como en su espalda baja se movían nueve colas peludas y gruesas, también de color rojo escarlata.

-al parecer Ise-san no ha recuperado sus recuerdos- analizó la peliplatina, captando la atención de la rubia, y la del chico.

-ya veo, eso parece Shirone- respondió la pequeña rubia soltando un leve suspiro.

\- ¿Shirone? ¿No te llamabas Koneko? – cuestionó el ahora pelirrojo.

-así es- la peliplatina asintió monótonamente, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente al igual que el de la rubia.

Cuando el brillo se detuvo, el chico pudo admirar el cambio que ambas tenían, la altura de la peliplatina aumentó un poco al igual que sus rasgos físicos, haciendo que su uniforme estudiantil le quedara bastante chico, su cabello creció hasta llegar a su espalda baja, de donde ahora salía un par de colas de gato de color blanco, y en su cabeza se hallaba un par de orejas a juego.

Pero ella no era la única que cambió, la rubia también sufrió un cambio resaltable, su altura se incrementó considerablemente, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte más serio y seductor al igual que su rostro, el cual lucía más maduro que antes, el Kimono de Miko que usaba fue reemplazado por una especie de traje negro hecho de cuero, mezclado con un kimono, el cual resaltaba su figura curvilínea.

-vamos a ponerte al tanto para que recuperes tus recuerdos más fácilmente- explicó la rubia –verás, mi nombre es Kunō, soy la princesa del pueblo Yōkai – la chica infló su formado pecho, con notorio orgullo, el par de acompañantes solo rodaron sus ojos de forma sincronizada.

-por alguna razón no me sorprende- comentó el pelirrojo.

-tu eres un kyūbi no kitsune de sangre pura, aunque eres de otra raza que está casi extinta, los Aka kyūbi no kitsune, nos conocemos desde niños al igual que Shirone y otras más- gruñó la rubia en la última parte -hace un par de años se libró una batalla contra un poderoso enemigo, en la batalla tú lograste ganar, usando tus poderes y tus recuerdos como catalizador, sellaste la amenaza, pero solo por un tiempo, al perder tus poderes y recuerdos, cambiaste tu apariencia, tus recuerdos y tu personalidad, viajaste a esta academia para pasar como un estudiante huérfano normal, por eso Shirone te acompañó para vigilarte, ella también cambió su apariencia a una loli petanko-

-oye- reclamó la peliblanca furiosa.

-el punto es que cuando el sello comienza a debilitarse, tus poderes y tus recuerdos vuelven a ti, por eso es que hacías y decías cosas que antes no hubieras sido capaz- explicó la rubia –antes de sellarte, nos pediste que cuando tus poderes y recuerdos regresaran, te lleváramos con tus padres para prepararnos, ya que cuando el sello se rompa la amenaza volverá-

-entiendo- suspiró el chico –así que era eso-

-así es, ahora debemos irnos, las demás ya deben estar esperándote-

-espera un momento Kunō-chan… ¿las demás? –

-sí, tus novias-

\- ¿eh? ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Bueno gente, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Genial? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Malo? ¿Vomitivo? Comenten.**

 **Ahora sí, iré a las explicaciones.**

 **Verán, este fic es parte de la cuatrifuerza, no mentiras, es una idea que tenía hace tiempo y me animé a plasmarla por las razones que mencioné al inicio.**

 **La obra está planeada en su totalidad y según mis cálculos (matemáticos, no renales) tendrá 20 capus, 25 como mucho, y estará estructurada de esta forma:**

 **-prologo (este cap)**

 **-arco flashback (con dos miniarcos [infancia y adolescencia] de dos y tres capus respectivamente). Esto es con el fin de explicar lo que más se pueda.**

 **-arco actual (el cómo Issei entrena para recuperar sus poderes y algunas otras cosas). Comienza desde donde va hasta el cannon de los jóvenes demonios. No tengo un número fijo, aunque estará entre cuatro y siete capus**

 **-arco de Kyoto (contará con dos capus). No explicaré más.**

 **-arco final (no revelaré ni mierda) contará con tres capus.**

 **-arco zuculemtho, no mentiras, (ovas del fic, con alta probabilidad de precipitación, tormentas eléctricas y lemmon)**

 **De esa forma estará organizado el fic.**

 **Como sabrán, en este proyecto muchos de los personajes tendrán algunos cambios, las apariencias de los personajes estarán en mi página de Facebook, la cual aún está sin crear, yo les aviso cuando esté lista kbrons.**

* * *

 **Como siempre, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, comenten o mándenme un PM y yo les responderé con gusto, no les de pena XD.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, eso es todo por hoy, disfruten esta actualización, ahora este escritor subnormal se despide de ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos de ff, aquí llegué yo con este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste mucho.**

 **También quisiera darles las gracias por su apoyo en esta historia.**

 **Los invito cordialmente a leer mis otras historias, están en mi perfil.**

 **Si no hay más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capu2: niñez parte I**

* * *

Hace ya mucho tiempo, existió una joven sacerdotisa, la cual vivía en un templo solitario del viejo oriente, las personas normales la veneraban como una diosa debido a sus increíbles dones, los cuales incluían la capacidad de sanar las heridas y las enfermedades que aquejaban el pueblo donde vivía, así como la expulsión de espíritus malignos, entre otras tantas capacidades.

Asimismo, ella también conocía distintos temas que la gente común ignoraba, temas como la magia y la invocación de entidades de otros planos astrales, su fama era tanta que atrajo la atención no solo de seres humanos sino de seres sobrenaturales, Yōkai, para ser más exactos.

Un día llegó a su templo un joven hombre herido de muerte, la mujer decidió usar todos los métodos a su alcance para salvar su vida y así lo hizo, solo para darse cuenta que aquel chico era un Yōkai, pero el joven, fiel a su honor, decidió convertirse en su guardián personal hasta el día de su muerte.

El tiempo pasaba y un hermoso amor nació entre ambos, el fruto de este fue una hermosa niña, dotada con una belleza envidiada incluso por las diosas y un poder increíble, sus dones sobrepasaban los de su madre y su poder excedía el de su progenitor.

Las personas comenzaron a adorarla como a un ídolo, pero luego de un tiempo empezaron a temerle, luego ese temor se transformó en odio, comenzaron a tratarla como a un monstruo obligándola a huir y abandonar su familia y su pueblo.

Estuvo vagando por años, incluso décadas, hasta que en uno de sus muchos viajes encontró un manuscrito prohibido, mismo que le concedió el tan deseado don de la inmortalidad junto a un poder mágico prácticamente infinito.

Pero, aun así, a pesar de todo eso, ella seguía estando sola, la gente común la temía y ahora con su nuevo poder, los seres sobrenaturales la odiaban.

Después de muchos años de vagar por el mundo, decidió volver a su hogar, pero todo allí había cambiado, sus padres ya no estaban allí y las personas del pueblo la veían como desconocida.

Así que sin más que hacer, decidió retomar su viaje por el mundo, pero un par de años después, todo cambió...

una tarde cualquiera la hermosa doncella llegó a la tierra de los Yōkai, allí conoció un joven y apuesto guerrero, enamorándose ambos al instante, por primera vez en su vida, la mujer se sintió querida y aceptada por alguien ajeno a su familia, y con su ayuda, el guerrero se convirtió en el gobernante del pueblo Yōkai, ganándose así el respeto de todos.

Pero al poco tiempo el joven gobernante fue prejuiciado al tener como pareja a un ser que para ellos era considerado prohibido, así que, en una rebelión, los Yōkai del pueblo le dieron muerte.

La noticia no tardó en llegar a la hermosa mujer, quien devastada lloró su muerte y permitió que su corazón se llenase de oscuridad, la ira, la tristeza, el rencor y el deseo de venganza tomaron el control de su cuerpo y mente, convirtiéndola en un ser sediento de sangre y destrucción, el cual comenzó a eliminar todo a su alrededor.

Así que, sin más alternativa, una elite de talentosos Yōkai decidieron sacrificar su vida y su alma para detenerla.

Pero ella no podía ser asesinada, por lo cual tuvieron que sellarla en un lugar que a día de hoy se desconoce.

Pero antes de ser sellada, ella juró volver para culminar así su venganza.

Pero eso es solo una leyenda.

* * *

-hey Issei, ¿me estas escuchando? – se escuchó la voz de una joven mujer, quien leía un libro de fantasía bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara juntó a un plato de galletas y un pocillo con té.

-shi mamá- respondió un pequeño niño, el cual se encontraba comiéndose disimuladamente las galletas del plato de la mujer.

-no hables con la boca llena hijo…espera… ¿boca llena? – rápidamente la mujer volteó su rostro hacia su izquierda, notando la ausencia de las galletas del plato - ¡mis galletas! ¡Vuelve aquí pequeño garoso! –

-jajajaja, no vas a alcanzarme mamá- el pequeño solo guiñó un ojo mientras le enseñaba su lengua de forma burlona a su progenitora.

-no vas a reírte tanto cuando te encuentre- susurró la mujer negando con su cabeza de forma divertida, antes de seguir con su persecución.

* * *

En un pequeño cuarto se encontraban 3 personas, un joven hombre, un pequeño niño y una joven mujer.

El hombre aparentaba estar entre sus 20, tenía largo cabello castaño y ojos de color dorado, en su espalda tenía 9 colas zorrunas de color rojo y orejas de zorro a juego.

La mujer era de la misma especie que el hombre, la diferencia era que ella tenía ojos verdes y su cabello al igual que sus rasgos zorrunos era de un precioso rubio claro.

El niño por su parte tenía más o menos 7 años tenía ojos de color verde jade, lo que lo diferenciaba del par de personas frente a él es que extrañamente su cabello era de color rojo escarlata con puntas rubias, pero no podía negarse el parecido que tenía con el par de personas, con la mujer compartía su color de ojos y con el hombre sus orejas y sus 9 colas rojas.

-y así es como nacen las personas- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

\- siento que mi infancia se fue a la mierda, aunque ¿no que los trae el padre zorro en las noches? – preguntó el pequeño

-no, bueno, no del todo, el padre zorro a veces los hace en la noche- explicó el pelirrojo mayor con una sonrisa pervertida

Pam

Un harisen atómico impactó en su cabeza, cortesía de la rubia

-no entiendo cómo puedes decir algo tan vulgar en frente de nuestro hijo, me decepcionas Aizen- regañó la mujer con una vena saltando en su frente.

-o-oye…eso dolió Asami- se quejó el pelirrojo –jeez, eres tan estricta, no entiendo cómo es que vine a escogerte como mi pareja-

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer encolerizada.

-o-oigan- habló el pequeño, quien observaba atento un extraño libro en la mesa, más específicamente una página de este.

-ahora no hijo- habló el hombre – este es un asunto de pareja.

-sí, ahora no cariño- esta vez habló la mujer quien alistó una sartén de quien sabe dónde.

Pero el niño no se daba por vencido.

\- ¿Quién es este hombre? –

\- ¿eh? – los adultos se miraron entre ellos un momento, y luego voltearon a ver al pequeño, notando que en su mano tenía un extraño y antiguo libro, más sin embargo no le prestaron atención –no es nada hijo, nada importante-

\- ¿y porque se llama igual que yo? –

ante las palabras del pequeño, la confusión no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de la pareja quien detuvo su pelea y observó al pequeño, observando que extrañamente la página que el pequeño leía estaba en blanco.

-yo no veo nada- respondió el hombre con confusión en su rostro.

-debes estar cansado hijo, ve y descansa- aconsejo la mujer.

\- ¿acaso en verdad no ven nada? – preguntó el pequeño confundido.

-no- respondieron sus padres al unísono, negando con su cabeza.

-ya veo, debo dejar de comer tantos dulces- susurró el pequeño dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa –iré a descansar un rato, los veo luego, padre, madre-

-descansa hijo- se despidieron los padres del menor, antes de proseguir con su discusión

Si ambos no hubieran seguido peleando, hubiesen notado que la pagina que el pequeño leía, la cual al parecer estaba en blanco, comenzó a adquirir color, formando lo que parecía ser el rostro de un joven hombre de cabello rojo y ojos de color verde jade.

" **Hyōdō Issei, el impuro"**

* * *

Habían pasado ya casi 3 años desde entonces, ahora mismo la pareja se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, acompañada de otras 3 personas.

La primera de ellas era una bella mujer de ojos morados y cabello blanco, la mujer tenía un par de orejas de zorro albinas y 2 colas gruesas a juego.

El segundo era un joven hombre de cabello grisáceo, y ojos amarillos, el hombre tenía como rasgo principal un par de orejas lobunas y una cola gruesa y peluda.

La ultima mujer por su parte tenía el cabello rubio oscurecido, casi anaranjado ojos dorados rayando en lo rojizo, cuerpo voluptuoso, así como unas orejas zorrunas y 9 colas del mismo tipo.

-hermana…- habló Asami - ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta reunión? –

-si Yasaka, debe ser algo importante para que hayas interrumpido mi sagrada siesta revitalizadora- apoyó el peligrisáceo.

-la trinidad shinto quiere saber el estado de las 3 sagradas reliquias- explicó la rubia llamada Yasaka -…y es mi deber como mano derecha de Amaterasu-sama el obedecer las órdenes del sagrado panteón-

-ya veo- analizó Aizen - pero ¿qué pintamos mi esposa y yo aquí? Que yo sepa, ninguno de nosotros tiene relación alguna con los 3 tesoros-

-es cierto- respondió Yasaka

\- ¿o es que acaso tenías ganas de verme? – bromeó el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de su esposa, y de Yasaka también.

-más respeto Aizen – cortó Yasaka con seriedad –soy tu princesa y me debes respeto-

-si claro- resopló el mencionado de forma sarcástica.

-solo bromeaba- sonrió la rubia mayor –básicamente la razón del porque te llame a ti y a Asami, es para que estén al tanto de mis acciones, ustedes tienen un puesto de suma importancia en las decisiones aquí tomadas, como los líderes de nuestras fuerzas militares-

-entiendo- comentó el pelirrojo.

-bueno, la sagrada espada Kusanagi está en el altar del norte – habló la peliblanca –está segura allí-

-bien hecho Kuzuha- felicitó la rubia mayor - ¿y tú Seido? –

-nosotros, los Inugami, hemos mantenido vigilado el espejo de Yata, en este mismo momento se encuentra sellado en la cueva de cristal, vigilado por nuestra élite guerrera- explicó el peligris.

-bueno, yo también debo rendirle el informe de la situación a ustedes, la mística joya que ha pasado de generación en generación entre mis ancestros está también a buen recaudo- exclamó la rubia.

-bueno, entonces creo que es todo por hoy, así que… fuaah~ bostezó el Inugami.

-aún tenemos que hablar sobre otro asunto- interrumpió Yasaka

\- ¿y cuál sería? – preguntó Asami.

-es sobre las bestias sagradas- explicó la rubia mayor – la familia Himejima me informó que el contenedor del fénix carmesí ha aparecido-

* * *

Mientras tanto en un bosque cercano, se escuchaban las risas de algunos niños, el primero era un infante de cabello negro y ojos azules, la segunda era una niña de cabello negro y ojos purpuras con dos pequeñas orejas de gato, al igual que una pequeña cola, la última era una niña de cabello rubio y ojos dorados con rasgos de zorro.

Los tres niños corrían por el bosque mientras reían alegremente, todo esto era observado por un pequeño pelirrojo quien se encontraba sobre una rama comiendo lo que parecía ser una manzana, pero esta era de color azul.

Issei mostraba un rostro estoico, aunque si se prestaba atención podían notarse unas pequeñas ojeras en él.

Así se la pasaron un rato, hasta que el pequeño pelirrojo se aburrió y cerró sus ojos, a los pocos minutos los ruidos cesaron, así que supuso que los otros 3 ya se habían ido.

Pronto sus instintos le ordenaron moverse de allí, así que rápidamente movió su cuerpo hacia arriba, saltando ágilmente hacia la rama de arriba.

Splash

El lugar donde el pelirrojo se encontraba antes, fue salpicado por una fruta podrida

\- ¡i-imposible! – gritó el chico pelinegro asombrado - ¡cómo pudo esquivarlo!¡estaba dormido! –

El pelirrojo solo suspiró, antes de observar un pequeño panal de abejas, antes de patearlo hacia el pelinegro, impactando en sus pies, al instante un pequeño enjambre salió disparado hacia el mencionado, el cual comenzó a correr desesperadamente.

-bien hecho- felicitó la pequeña rubia, la cual observó cómo Issei saltó del árbol haciendo una pequeña voltereta dándole la espalda.

-sí, Riku se vuelve muy pesado con sus bromas- exclamó la pelinegra – me llamo Himari ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

El pelirrojo solo las miró por sobre su hombro con un gesto inexpresivo, antes de voltear su rostro hacia adelante y salir caminado de allí sin dirigirles la palabra.

-o-oye… ¿q-que te pasa? ¡Te-te estoy hablando! – gritó la pequeña morena con enojo.

-déjalo Himari, tal vez está enojado porque Riku lo molestó- exclamó la rubia.

-pe-pero Kunō…-

-vamos al templo, creo que la reunión ya terminó y tu madrastra te espera-

-hai-

* * *

-ahora sí, es todo por hoy- terminó Yasaka –por favor despierten a Seido-

-si-

Splash

-ahh~ que frio hace- gritó el peligrís histérico al verse más mojado que el disco de Arjona.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormirte en plena reunión? – preguntó Asami molesta.

-bueno ya, lo siento- se disculpó el mojado Seido, antes de girar su rostro hacia la izquierda, observando a un pequeño pelirrojo - ¿es tu hijo Asami? –

\- ¿eh? – la mencionada giró su rostro viendo que, en efecto, allí se encontraba Issei, aunque este se mantenía sereno e inexpresivo.

-vaya- susurró Yasaka –sí que ha crecido el pequeño Ise, ven aquí pequeño- sin embargo, el pequeño solo siguió mirando a la nada, sin siquiera girarse a verla - ¿le sucede algo? –

-ha estado muy extraño esta última semana, no habla con nadie, y se mantiene siempre distante- explico Aizen –lo último que decía era que soñaba cosas extrañas, pero nosotros no le pusimos atención-

-esa es la causa de su comportamiento- analizo Kuzuha –él quiere que ustedes lo escuchen-

\- ¿tú crees? – preguntó Asami.

-la albina tiene razón- apoyó el peligrís – hablen con él y verán la diferencia-

-al fin dijiste algo sabio- bromeó Yasaka –pero en serio, hablen con él y pregúntenle que lo tiene en ese estado tan distante-

-sí, gracias-

* * *

Sueño de Issei

* * *

En frente de Issei se encontraba una mujer, aunque no podía verse su rostro, por lo visto ambos se encontraban en un prado en pleno atardecer.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

\- ¿Issei Hyōdō? Vaya, que nombre tan curioso, perdona mis modales, dime…-

Ahora la escena cambió, la misma mujer desconocida se encontraba frente a él en lo que parecía ser un lago.

-me gustas Issei, me gustan mucho tus ojos, tu sonrisa, todo me gusta de ti, así que, por favor, acéptame-

Ahora ambos se encontraban en una especie de sala con decorados algo lujosos.

\- ¡ya les has dado todo! ¿Qué más quieres ofrecerles Ise? A ellos, los mismos que te han despreciado y rechazado al igual que a mí-

-no necesito nada mientras te tenga a mi lado, no necesitamos este mundo, solo me necesitas a mí, y yo solo a ti-

-por favor no vayas, quédate aquí conmigo, te lo ruego, Ise-

Slash

Sangre,

Un rio de sangre se veía en aquel desconocido lugar. Bañando cada centímetro del suelo y tiñéndolo de un dantesco carmesí.

- **eres impuro** -

* * *

-haf, haf- un agitado pelirrojo comenzaba a despertar, antes de llevar su mano derecha a su sudorosa frente - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? –

Lentamente miró hacia su izquierda notando un pequeño despertador, el cual marcaba las 3 de la mañana.

ese ya era el pan de cada día, en este último mes sucedía, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, soñaba cosas extrañas, mismas que comenzaban a taladrar en su mente, ya que la verosimilitud con la realidad era avasalladora, al punto de que no parecían sueños o pesadillas, sino más bien recuerdos de su Psique, pero quizás lo más extraño de todo este embrollo, es que no es posible recordar algo que no se ha vivido, ¿verdad?

-aun puedo tratar de dormir un rato más- susurró el pequeño chico antes de recostarse y cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana y los 3 miembros de la familia se encontraban reunidos en la mesa para degustar su desayuno.

-sé que algo sucede contigo hijo, por favor cuéntanos que pasa, estamos dispuestos a escucharte y ayudarte en lo que necesites, así que confía en nosotros- exclamó el padre del chico.

\- ¿d-de verdad? – preguntó el pequeño.

-claro que si hijo, cuéntanos tu problema- esta vez fue el turno de la rubia, quien tenía una mirada serena y tranquilizadora.

-está bien…voy a contarles.

De esa forma el chico comenzó a relatarles que soñaba cosas, aunque claro, omitiendo los detalles de sus sueños.

* * *

-con este sello podrás dormir bien de ahora en adelante, corrige tu flujo energético y lo estabiliza, este problema sucede porque tus reservas de energía son muy vastas al ser hijo de 2 de los Yōkai más poderosos actualmente y tu cuerpo aún es muy joven para asimilarlas, así que no te preocupes, ve y camina un poco, así podrás relajarte- explico/aconsejó la madre del chico.

-gracias padre, madre, iré a pasear un poco, y ya saben, perdón por preocuparlos, pero la falta de sueño me pone muy mal- exclamó el pequeño ahora sonriente.

-acabamos de comprobarlo- sonrió el mayor con sus ojos cerrados.

-bien, los veo luego- se despidió el pequeño comenzando a correr.

-no te alejes mucho hijo- aconsejó la mujer.

-si mamá- gritó este desde ya una distancia considerable.

Luego de caminar un rato, el pequeño pelirrojo llegó a un pequeño claro, curiosamente allí se encontraban las dos chicas de la vez anterior, así que un poco dudoso se acercó a ellas. Quienes parecían no notar su presencia.

-hola- saludó el ojiverde captando la atención de las 2 niñas.

\- ¿uh? – la pequeña rubia giró su rostro hacia el chico –vaya, ya creía yo que eras mudo o algo así-

-bueno, yo quería disculparme con ustedes, mamá dice que hay que hacerlo, aquel día estaba bastante triste- exclamó el pequeño.

\- ¿ah sí? ¿y por qué? – interrogó la pequeña Kitsune, la otra chica solo volteó su rostro enfadada.

-no había podido dormir en casi una semana- se excusó el chico –por cierto, me llamo Issei Hyōdō –

-vaya, entonces debes ser el hijo de Aizen-sama, dime Kunō- la rubia se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-tú eres la hija de Yasaka-Hime ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó el pelirrojo ligeramente sorprendido.

-así es- asintió la rubia -…y ella es Himari-

\- ¿Himari?, bueno discúlpame por no haberte prestado atención aquel día- el pequeño hizo una reverencia nuevamente, mientras la pequeña morena lo ignoró a propósito –creo que ya debo volver a casa, las veré luego entonces-

-oye- habló la pequeña pelinegra –debes esperar la respuesta cuando pides una disculpa-

\- ¿en serio? Entonces discúlpame- el chico hizo otra reverencia…de nuevo –creo que me va a dar una discopatía por agacharme tanto-

-jajaja, eres gracioso, estas perdonado- la pequeña niña extendió su delicada mano a manera de saludo.

-gracias- el pequeño correspondió el gesto, antes de volver por su camino –Chao, cuídense mucho-

-sí, lo mismo para ti supongo- ambas solo lo vieron alejarse de allí agitando su mano.

\- ¿lo ves? – exclamó Kunō –te dije que se disculparía-

-supongo que sí, ahora vamos, tenemos un avispero que alborotar-

-vamos- ambas salieron corriendo de allí hacia un pequeño grupo de árboles.

* * *

-no puede ser, podría jurar que llegué por este mismo camino, pero parece que caminara en círculos, me perdí por culpa de ese pájaro, algo me decía que no debí tratar de atraparlo-

el pequeño castaño no dejaba de maldecir su mala suerte, fue entonces que logró ver un pequeño rastro de sangre en el suelo.

-debe ser de algún bicho cualquiera- el pequeño encogió sus hombros dispuesto a continuar su camino.

pero su curiosidad de zorro le pudo más, así que rápidamente comenzó a seguir el rastro.

Tardó más o menos 10 minutos en encontrar lo que parecía ser el final del rastro, allí, entre la maleza del lugar podía observarse un pequeño bulto, el cual no mostraba señales de movimiento alguno.

Curiosamente, el lugar no despedía fetidez alguna, eso sumado a que el rastro de sangre aún se mantenía fresco, le hizo suponer que lo que sea que estuviese allí había llegado recientemente.

Lentamente el pequeño se acercó hacia el bulto, notando lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una tela blanca bastante ensangrentada, con algo de cuidado, y asco cabe mencionar, el chico giró el bulto con sus pies, rogándole a todas las deidades presentes que no fuera alguna calavera o un bulto de excremento en forma de cuerpo, al girar el pequeño bulto completamente, el niño se quedó estático como roca debido a la sorpresa.

En el suelo, y aparentemente inconsciente, yacía una niña de más o menos su edad, tenía cabello blanco al igual que 9 colas en su parte trasera del mismo color y un par de orejas zorrunas a juego, para completar, tenía 3 líneas en sus mejillas de manera horizontal, la niña vestía un hakama blanco junto a un haori rojo en pésimo estado, asimismo la menor presentaba una profunda herida en su costado derecho.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno, Parece que aún no ha estirado las patas, lo mejor será llevarla a casa, allí podrá curarse completamente- el pequeño niño cargó a la peliblanca sobre su espalda mientras se dirigía hacia, bueno…-claro, si es que la encuentro-

* * *

Por fortuna, Issei logró encontrar el rumbo al templo de sus padres, al llegar allí buscó rápidamente a su madre para que curase la niña.

Eso nos remonta a este momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres que le cure? Está completamente normal- habló Asami mirando la niña con una curiosidad maternal.

-p-pero ella estaba…te-tenía una herida enorme- el niño no daba crédito a lo que veía, la niña estaba totalmente intacta, incluso su ropa estaba libre de sangre.

\- ¿sabes qué? Mejor llévala a tu habitación y espera a que despierte, y luego le explicas todo- aconsejó la mujer-…tal vez tú también debas descansar un poco, te ves algo decaído, además, es el momento de probar los sellos de supresión-

-está bien kaa-chan, gracias- agradeció el chico antes de salir de allí con la niña en sus brazos.

Luego de un par de minutos, el chico llego a una torii e ingresó a su habitación la cual no era muy grande ni ostentosa, tenía un pequeño futón en el suelo, un par de lámparas de papel, un porta-inciensos, un chifonier y un estante para libros, todo adornado con pinturas de la era Edo en las paredes, y uno que otro artefacto bélico, si, algo común en un templo.

-bien, te dejaré aquí, aunque pensándolo bien, voy a quedarme a dormir un poco- el niño la recostó en el futón mientras él se recostó en el suelo, algo alejado de la chica, antes de cerrar sus ojos, quedándose dormido.

* * *

El pequeño comenzó a despertar lentamente luego de una plácida y tranquila siesta, sintiendo de paso una indescriptible sensación de calidez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, junto a un extraño sentimiento de relajación, así como un cosquilleo en su rostro y labios, suavemente, el chico abrió sus ojos, observando una mata de pelo blanco frente a su rostro, la cual parecía acariciarlo.

El chico quedó en shock por un momento, el antes estaba en el suelo, alejado de la chica, ¡y ahora ella se encontraba frente a él!

Como si fuese poco, al parecer la chica se encontraba abrazándolo como si de un peluche se tratase.

Veloz como un relámpago, el pelirrojo se incorporó quedando sentado, observando que se encontraba sobre su futón.

-di-disculpa si te desperté Issei- una hermosa y melodiosa voz infantil sonó atrás del chico, quien se giró para encarar a un par de hermosos orbes ambarinos, los cuales lo veían con cierto brillo en su mirar.

-t-tú eres…- el chico se asombró al verla.

-estabas acostado en el suelo, así que te traje a este futón, es lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerte el haberme salvado- la pequeña niña se puso de pie antes de hacer una reverencia con una hermosa sonrisa – muchas gracias Issei, me llamo Akiko Yakami-

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo quien te trajo? – preguntó el niño saliendo de su conmoción y reprimiendo un pequeño sonrojo.

-está escrito en la pared, ¿lo ves? En cuanto a lo otro, pues no estaba totalmente inconsciente cuando me trajiste aquí– la chica señaló una parte especifica de la habitación, donde había un pequeño letrero que ponía:

"cuarto de Issei, no pasar"

-ah ya veo- el chico rascó su nuca apenado –ven Akiko-san, voy a presentarte con mis padres-

-d-dime solo Ya-Yakami- la chica sonaba un poco nerviosa al hacer tal petición.

-está bien, ¿no te puedo decir Mi-chan? – por alguna razón el chico decidió decirle así.

\- ¿M-Mi-chan? – la chica se sonrojó un poco por el mote cariñoso –so-solo si te puedo decir Ise ¿t-te parece bien? –

El pelirrojo luchó por reprimir un rubor que amenazaba con revelarse al ser llamado de esa forma por primera vez, y dígase de paso, por parte de una chica muy hermosa.

Un sentimiento de familiaridad llegó a su corazón al ser llamado así.

-cla-claro Mi-chan- el chico no pudo más y se ruborizó como un tomate maduro, siendo imitado también por la peliblanca.

* * *

Habían pasado más o menos 3 semanas desde entonces, una bella amistad se formó entre Issei y la peliblanca, asimismo, esta se relacionó bastante bien con Kunou y Himari, sin embargo, Yakami se mostraba algo posesiva con el chico, más sin embargo no se atrevía a reconocerlo, en términos cristianos, y por más extraño e imposible que suene, era Tsundere…y también Yandere.

-mira Ise, te preparé un postre- quien llegó no fue otra más que Yakami, quien traía en sus manos un plato con un postre de gelatina, frutas y leche.

-ah Mi-chan, no debiste molestarte, pero gracias- el chico tomó una cucharada de este y la llevó a su boca.

\- ¿te gusta? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-no- Issei negó con su cabeza, mientras el rostro de la chica cambiaba a uno triste -… ¡me encanta!¡es delicioso! -

\- ¿e-en serio? – la peliblanca dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro –me alegra que te guste-

\- ¿Quién te enseño a prepararlo? – preguntó el chico mientras sacaba otra cucharada y la ponía cerca de su boca.

-okaa-sama- la peliblanca se mostró orgullosa, antes que su rostro cambiara a uno confuso -… ¿q-que haces ise? –

-di "ahh"- pidió el chico poniendo la cuchara frente al rostro de la chica, quien se ruborizó de vergüenza.

-a-ahhh~ la pequeña albina obedeció mientras degustaba la comida que ella misma preparó.

-tiene razones para saber tan bien- la pequeña infló su pecho de forma orgullosa – yo misma lo preparé-

-vaya, se nota que se divierten pequeños- una nueva voz se hizo presente, captando la atención del par de niños, quienes giraron su rostro, quedándose asombrados.

En frente de ellos se encontraba un anciano algo bajito y encorvado, aunque si se observaba bien, podría verse que su rostro parecía más el de uno de esos animales del "planeta de los simios", sus brazos y mejillas estaban cubiertas de vellos dorados, vestía los ropajes típicos de un viajero, y flotaba sobre una nube dorada, al igual que un bastón que se encontraba en sus piernas.

-u-usted es…- el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos sorprendido al reconocer al sujeto frente a el -… ¿Sun-Wu-Kong-Sama? –

-son muchas silabas aisladas, pero bueno, tienes razón, pequeño Kitsune- el anciano sonrió de forma tranquila, antes de notar algo curioso en Issei, para luego observar la peliblanca, entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir algo raro en ella - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –

\- Akiko Yakami – se presentó la chica, inclinándose con un toque de elegancia – es un gusto conocerlo-

Issei parpadeó confundido, ¿ella había hablado así antes? Desestimando ese pensamiento, el pelirrojo decidió amenizar el ambiente.

\- ¿y que lo trae por este lugar? –

-quise venir a hablar con tus padres- respondió el anciano de forma tranquila cerrando sus ojos.

-lo acompaño, vamos Mi-chan- ofreció el chico llamando la peliblanca con su mano.

-hai-

Y así los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa del chico.

* * *

Luego que la reunión entre el anciano mono y los padres de Issei terminara, el mono se fue de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo menor se acercó a su padre, y este le explicó el motivo de la reunión

-así que un entrenamiento- comentó Issei –y él va a entrenarnos en el manejo del senjutsu y el youjutsu-

-así es- asintió Asami –él es un maestro excelente, apuesto que va a enseñarles muchas cosas, ese anciano mono es el ser más sabio y maduro que he conocido en mi vida…

* * *

Mientras tanto en una tienda de Doritos…

-tomatechu, yo te elijo-

-Su-Sun-Wu-Kong-Sama, no me lance más tomates por favor- rogaba un empleado de la tienda en el suelo con su ropa manchada de la pulpa de unos cuantos tomates y las pepas de estos.

-aún no ha terminado tu castigo Freezer, jamás permitiré que aniquiles Konoha con tu Spiral Magical Frost- gritaba el anciano mono con euforia mientras lanzaba tomates y productos de la tienda a diestra y siniestra, causando un desastre de proporciones bíblicas- Voy a destruirte aquí y ahora, ¡ven a mí, Pegaso!- curiosamente, una armadura mecha rodeó al anciano mientras este adoptaba una pose de pela ridícula y graciosa - ¡cuarta marcha!¡rugido celestial final del dragón de fuego! -

El anciano comenzó a girar su bastón de forma increíblemente rápida, el empleado al verlo solo corrió de allí totalmente agotado y despavorido.

Booooooooooom

Como si de un p*lest*no se tratase, la tienda explotó dejando solo un enorme cráter humeante.

Rápidamente comenzaron a aparecer círculos mágicos con un emblema que decía: " KYPD" (acrónimo policial)

Al verlos el anciano giró de nuevo su bastón mientras comenzaba a saltar de techo en techo.

\- ¡jamás me tendrán vivos, perras! - gritó este desde la lejanía

* * *

-en fin, descansen por ahora pequeños- la mujer salía del lugar junto con su esposo, el cual le dio una sonrisa traviesa a Issei mientras le alzaba el pulgar.

Ante esto, el chico solo suspiró abatido.

-duerme bien Mi-chan- el chico se disponía a irse, pero antes de hacerlo fue detenido por la albina-

-etoo…- la niña jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa - ¿hace frio y le temo a la oscuridad, pu-puedo dormir a tu lado?

-c-creo que sí, entonces déjame llevar un futón a la habitación, ¿te parece? -

-hai- asintió la pequeña levemente decepcionada,

-bien, entonces espérame, no tardo Mi-chan- el chico salió de allí dejando a la pequeña sumida en sus pensamientos…

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

Entre la maleza de aquel lugar oculto a la vista, se encontraba una extraña hendidura, en la cual podía visualizarse un singular brillo multicolor.

Pero entre aquel brillo destacaba un extraño objeto, el objeto en cuestión aparentaba ser una especie de capsula hecha de energía pura, la capsula medía alrededor de 5 metros y emitía un brillo de colores aleatorios, además de eso, entre la capsula podía apreciarse una especie de silueta.

Crack

Una grieta casi imperceptible apareció en la estructura de energía, misma por la cual empezó a filtrarse una densa cantidad de aura de color azul oscuro con betas negras.

-p-por favor…alguien…ayúdenme- la hermosa voz de una joven mujer se escuchó dentro de la capsula al tiempo que la fisura en esta comenzaba a repararse de manera veloz, deteniendo la salida de aura –t-te lo ruego…amor mío…a-ayúdame por favor…Ise-

La voz de la mujer comenzó a hacerse cada vez más baja hasta que dejó de escucharse, dejando al lugar como único testigo de lo ocurrido allí.

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegué con este capu, el cual espero y les haya agradado, antes que digan algo...**

 **como habrán visto, ya comenzó el arco infancia, el cual no durará mucho, pero si les advierto que será sumamente importante, ya que de este se desprenden muchos hechos que afectarán la trama en un futuro, tales como los poderes de Issei y las chicas de su harem.**

 **solo les diré que le presten especial atención a los pequeños detalles, ya que incluso la forma de hablar de un personaje tiene su chiste, justo como en la escena final de este capu y la escena intermedia del primero, ups, se me fue el dedo.**

 **ahora, ¿que más me queda por rescatar? ah si, pues...me complace informarles, ¡QUE YA ESTÁ LA PAGINA!, así que si alguno de ustedes quiere ver las apariencias de los personajes de este y mis otros fics, pues las podrá ver totalmente gratis xd, en esta página estaré avisando en que momento subo un capu y todo lo demás referente a ese tema, solo vayan a mi perfil, allí les aparecerá el link.**

 **-lo copian y lo pegan en otra página (ya que directamente no sirve, creo que ese es un misterio).**

 **-luego la visitan, le dan like y listo.**

 **bueno, ahora vamos con los comentarios:**

* * *

 **Hyperion52:**

* * *

hombre, al fin veo un review tuyo, creo que un nuevo escritor ha caido en mis redes muajajaja, no mentiras, en serio tío, me agradan tus historias, tienen ese toque, emm, diferente a todas las demás que uno lee, me alegra que tambien te agrade el tema del oriente, es algo bastante interesante, hay leyendas bastantes curiosas, y bizarras tambien, el punto es, que espero seguir viéndote por estos lares, y espero te agrade Himari.

Pd: dijiste que actualizarías maōno, aún sigo esperaaaaaandoooooo.

* * *

 **antifanboy:**

* * *

home, como siempre es un placer leer un review de su parte, y si, la gracia es evitar el tema de la traición (sin ofender), mostrando algo diferente, a mi estilo y con mis reglas obviamente, Harem Rulez jejeje, respecto a lo otro, no te mentiré, no soy alguien muy versado en el tema del Manhwa, ya que son pocos los coreanos que me he leído, pero según vi, parece interesante su transformación, voy a mirar a ver que hago para incluirle algún cameo y hacerle justicia al personaje, aunque bueno, la apariencia de Issei ya está y no puede cambiarse, los poderes...pues, si has leído el nombre del padre de Issei, tendrás una leve idea de lo que se viene *cofkidoyhadocof*, aunque no se basará solo en eso, pero básicamente esos serán los poderes "base" de Issei.

gracias por leer y espero te siga agradando.

Pd: se llama Kurama el de yu yu hakuyusho, como el de naruto.

Pd2: ya está el segundo cap de "death war dxd por si no lo sabías xd"

Pd, parte 3, el regreso: si te gustan los fics conspiratorios, pues agárrate de donde puedas, porque se viene una bien grande en este fic.

* * *

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16:**

* * *

bueno pues, como es eso de que cambiaste tu nick cabrón, ahora las respuestas de reviews que te dí a nombre de "hgabrielzdu" se perdieron ¿verdad?, ¡DIME QUE HAGO CON LAS RESPUESTAS!¡DIMELOOO! bueno, ya basta de tramas de telenovela, volviendo a lo primero que mencionaste, eso es lo que me agrada, que noten la diferencia entre una trama gastada y otra con olor a nuevo, aquí está la continuación y espero te guste.

* * *

 **RJRP:**

* * *

bravo, otro de los buenos autores del fandom le ha puesto atención a este humilde proyecto, no se pero siento que ahora puedo morir en paz :v, no en serio, pues aquí está el cap, espero te siga agradando la historia y te parezca buena.

gracias por tu tiempo y hasta la próxima.

Pd: buena imagen de perfil, ¿donde la conseguiste?

* * *

 **primordialdragon:**

* * *

hombre, yo altero los mundos, soy el dios de mis propios fics, bueno, dejemos el complejo light yagami de lado, pues esa es la gracia, nadie se espera que en un fic issei carezca de su icónico guantelete, pero admitelo, te causa curiosidad que pasará en un mundo en el que no todo es el predecible cannon, respecto al harem, pues sí, yasaka estará en el sin duda, (psst, mira la página, allí se ve lo buena que quedó en la imagen ewe) respecto a la koneko loli, no quiero ser arrestado siendo aún joven y tan virgen :v, no mentiras, siendo sinceros, el tema loli no me causa tanto "deseo" ver a una loli como ícono de zhuculemcia me causa algo de pena y me hace cuestionarme si me estoy volviendo un pederasta xd.

gracias por tu lectura y hasta el otro cap, espero te haya agradado.

Pd1: renuncio a los derechos de imagen, la conseguí por ahí, confórmate con eso.

Pd2: todo a su tiempo, será poderoso, pero no tanto como red o trihexa, pero tendrá lo suyo, eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

 **Tacbon20:**

* * *

hombre, que bueno que me des la razón en ese tema, aunque, como dije en el principio, es solo en el fandom dxd en español, ya que el fandom inglés lo tengo olvidado, ya que leo desde un celular y el traductor es una mierda, reitero mi agrado por tu fic, es de esperarse que hayan en otros fandom diferentes mitologías, ya sean orientales, nórdicas, indias o griegas, por cierto, apurate a sacar el cap que ya quiero ver a Kazehana en el harem.

espero te haya gustado el cap, hasta la proxima edición.

Pd: será harem youkai, aunque habrá un par de humanas, como por ejemplo Abe Kiyome, ya que guarda relacion con ese tema.

* * *

 **bueno, ahora sí, es todo por hoy, me despido de ustedes no sin antes dedicarles unas pala...lo que sea.**

 **¿sabían ustedes que la seiyu de Rias representa a Seraphim, Kirikigiri Kyoko, Restia Ashdoll, Erica** **Blandelli, Freya de DanMachi, entre otras? ¿y que aparte de eso todas ellas tienen un papel fundamental en la historia?**

 **Averígüelo, Vargas...(frase de ñero, si, los conozco ¿y que?).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola querida audiencia.**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capu de este fic.**

 **También les notifico que ya organicé el link de la página por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **Los invito a leer mis demás historias, y como no tengo más que decir por ahora, solo les diré que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capu3: niñez parte 2.**

* * *

 **L** os días pasaban volando, de esa forma el entrenamiento de Issei, Kunō, Himari, Riku y Yakami avanzó bajo la tutoría de Sun-Wu-Kong.

No fue nada fácil, pero lograron superar los retos del hombre-mono y salir avante.

Ahora con 11 años, los poderes y habilidades de los cinco habían aumentado en gran medida, aunque los mejores resultados fueron para Issei, Himari y Riku.

También la relación entre ellos mejoró bastante, al punto que Riku se volvió el mejor amigo de Issei, también las chicas comenzaron a llevarse bien, aunque claro, Yakami siempre trataba de poner distancia entre Issei, Himari y Kunō, ya que ellas comenzaban a acercarse al chico de forma notoria, más no para Issei y Riku, quienes eran algo ignorantes sobre el tema.

Ahora mismo, el chico comenzaba a despertar, lo primero que hizo fue restregarse los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-fuaah, ¿ya es de día? – un adorable bostezo sonó a un lado del chico, procedente de Yakami, quien vestía un revelador kimono transparentado, que dejaba al descubierto su ya desarrollado cuerpo.

-sí, ahora deja de holgazanear y levántate- el chico se mostraba un poco molesto.

\- ¿por qué estás tan enojado Ise? – preguntó la albina con una sonrisa.

-pues no sé, ¡¿será por qué estás prácticamente desnuda junto a mí?! ¡eres una ni-ña! no deberías hacer eso –

-oh vamos Ise, no seas tan mojigato, soy tu novia después de todo- la albina trató de acercarse a él ofreciéndole su mano, solo para recibir una pequeña palmada en el dorso de esta.

\- ¡no!, a-además tú no eres mi novia, m-más bien alístate que debemos comenzar a entrenar- el sonrojado chico se puso de pie rápidamente, para salir de allí.

-hah, no ha cambiado en nada- suspiró la albina poniéndose de pie, para luego salir de allí.

* * *

-así que este es el cambio al que Tou-san se refería- comentó el chico, observando su nuevo sensei, nueva, en este caso.

El pelirrojo vestía una armadura tradicional japonesa con marcas rojas en el peto, hombreras doradas que sujetaban una capa roja de interior púrpura, un hakama rojo y unas sandalias.

-e-esto no es posible- comentó la peliblanca, esta, por su parte, vestía un kimono ajustado de color rojo con detalles en blanco y dorado.

\- ¿qué pasa? Se ven muy sorprendidos- comentó la mujer frente a ellos.

-claro que estoy sorprendido Kaa-chan- comentó el pelirrojo.

En efecto, la persona a cargo del entrenamiento de Yakami e Issei era la madre de este, Asami Hyōdō.

\- ¿y los demás? – preguntó la peliblanca.

-pues verán, ¿saben de qué va este entrenamiento? – preguntó la rubia, recibiendo la negativa de ambos –pues verán, en este entrenamiento ustedes aprenderán a controlar su poder como Kitsune, por eso Himari y Riku no estarán en él, ya que son otra clase de especies-

-pero Himari…-

-descuida hijo, sé que ella es una de las últimas Bakeneko, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener una maestra- explicó la rubia –en cuanto a tu amigo, él está siendo entrenado por su padre-

-entiendo, pero hay algo que quiero saber- comentó el pelirrojo.

-dime-

-si Himari y Riku no están porque son de otra especie, ¿por qué Kunō no está? –

-es muy fácil hijo- le dijo la mujer a Issei –ella está siendo entrenada por mi hermana-

-ya veo…- imperceptiblemente para la rubia y el chico, la albina sonreía confiadamente, ahora que sus mayores rivales no estaban con ella, tendría el camino libre para hacer que Issei al fin correspondiera a sus sentimientos

En los meses que estuvieron juntos, ella vio cada rostro, cada faceta del chico.

Conoció las virtudes y defectos que este tenía, sus gustos, sus aversiones, sus costumbres, y muchas otras cosas que solo se logran descubrir con el paso del tiempo.

Y es que era precisamente eso lo que la enamoró, que aún a pesar del tiempo, el chico no perdía esas cualidades que lo hacían diferente y atractivo para las chicas.

No era solo su apariencia, ni a ella ni a las demás les importaba en lo absoluto, lo que les importaba era lo que había en su interior, su valentía, su carisma, su voluntad, su esfuerzo y dedicación por hacerse fuerte, y por sobre todo, por estar siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse en pro del bienestar de sus allegados, eso sin contar algunas otras razones externas.

Por eso lucharía hasta el cansancio para obtener su amor.

\- ¿y por qué sucedió esto? Creí que Sun-Wu-Kong-Sama estaría entrenándonos hasta la mayoría de edad- preguntó el chico.

-bueno, hubo un problema en la montaña de flores y frutas, así que el mono-sama tuvo que ir allí, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sugerí que los entrenáramos para que desarrollen el poder natural de las especies correspondientes- explicó la rubia -bueno, basta de charlas, vamos a comenzar su entrenamiento-

-hai- asintieron ambos con determinación.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, en los dos años de entrenamiento siguientes, la chica logró resultados excepcionales, superando a Issei en el manejo de sus poderes por un margen amplio, sin embargo, el chico no se rendía, él también era poderoso, ella era buena manejando el poder natural de su especie, pero él era bueno en el manejo de las artes sabias, así que, en términos generales, básicamente estaban igualados.

Lastimosamente para Yakami, el joven Kitsune aún no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que fervientemente ella le profesaba, por esa misma razón, ella estaba frustrada, no importara cuantos actos ella le enseñase, el seguía ignorándola, y no, no es que fuese gay, ni que le gustase otra chica.

Lo que pasaba es que él tenía miedo, temía que en algún momento se desatara alguna guerra como las de antaño que su padre le contaba, y que por su culpa ella sufriera, no quería eso para ella, ni para las demás.

Pero eso terminaría pronto.

-muy bien, me han sorprendido- eran las palabras de elogio de Asami, quien observaba como el par de alumnos jadeaba pesadamente, producto de su último día de entrenamiento.

-gra-gracias madre- asintió el chico, exhausto.

-sí, muchas gracias Kaa-chan- la albina estaba mejor que el chico, pero no por eso estaba exenta de su agotamiento físico.

-descansen por hoy, mañana los enviaré al territorio oeste- habló la mujer, dándoles la espalda.

\- ¿el territorio oeste? – preguntó el chico mientras la peliblanca gruñía un poco.

-así es, ese lugar pertenece a las nekomatas, descendientes de Matatabi- aclaró la rubia, retirándose de allí.

-genial, no puedo esperar por ello- masculló la albina con sarcasmo.

Pero, ¿por qué era que la albina estaba tan molesta? –

La razón era debido a los mismas nekomatas.

Ls nekomatas son una raza territorial de seres con rasgos de gato, descendientes de uno de los primeros Yōkai, Matatabi o también llamado Nibi, un enorme Yōkai con forma de gato de dos colas, hecho completamente de un fuego llamado [Kasha-bi], un fuego tan potente que era capaz de acrisolar el alma de cualquier ser, limpiándolo de cualquier oscuridad presente en esta.

Según la tradición y el folklore japonés, los nekomatas son gatos que fueron maltratados por sus amos y murieron, para luego regresar cargados de poder y ansias de venganza, o bien, son gatos con una gran edad, superior a trece años, la cual hace que su cola se divida en dos, entre sus habilidades estaba el poder transformarse en una persona y poder devorar a sus víctimas, así como revivir a los muertos.

Otra raíz de la leyenda es sobre mujeres que mueren de inanición por culpa de sus insensibles maridos, luego regresan y sacian su hambre comiendo personas, pueden transformarse en gatos, generalmente negros o blancos.

Son dos versiones de la misma leyenda, pero ambas son diferentes a la realidad.

Los Nekomatas se dividen en tres especies, los nekomatas comunes, las nekomusume, netamente mujeres con rasgos de gato, cuyo poder es el más bajo entre las tres especies.

Las Nekoshō, Nekomatas de dos colas, su poder es más elevado que el de una Nekomatas normal, también son solamente mujeres.

Y por último las Bakeneko, las Nekomatas más poderosas de todas, por desgracia, al igual que las Nekoshō, son pocas las que viven actualmente, al igual que las nekomusume, no hay hombres en esta subespecie.

Sé que pensarán que esas no son razones para enfadarse, y están en lo cierto, la principal razón del enfado de la albina es debido a que las Nekomatas femeninas quieren repoblar su especie ya que casi no hay Nekomatas masculinos, por tal razón buscan machos fuertes, capaces de procrear con ellas y "mejorar la raza".

Dicha premisa era la que molestaba a la peliblanca, quien era posesiva por naturaleza, ella no permitiría que su querida pareja le fuera arrebatada de su lado, no señor, eso nunca.

El chico solo guardó silencio, gracias a su manejo en el senjutsu logró saber que su compañera estaba molesta, sin embargo, él no se pondría a pedir razones, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-bueno, a descansar- el chico se alejó de allí, siendo seguido por la albina, quien aún seguía enojada, prueba contundente de ello era el puchero que mostraba su rostro.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al templo donde la albina y el chico vivían, ya que los padres de este cambiaron de residencia.

Ambos llegaron a una bifurcación que separaba las habitaciones de cada uno.

Al ver el incómodo silencio que se fraguó entre ambos, la chica decidió romper el hielo, armándose de valor.

-Ise…yo…m-me gustaría hablar contigo sobre…-

-estoy cansado Mi-chan- cortó el chico -…hablaremos mañana ¿ok? –

-pe-pero…hah, está bien, hablaremos mañana Ise, descansa-

-gracias Mi-chan- el chico ingresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-huh, justo ahora que quería decírselo- suspiró la chica con decepción, antes de alejarse hacia su habitación.

* * *

El nuevo día había llegado a la casa del chico, quien comenzaba a despertar lentamente, sintiendo un particular peso sobre su pecho.

El joven Kitsune suspiró al saber de quien se trataba.

-despierta Mi-chan, ya es de día- el chico sacudió a la albina lentamente tratando de despertarla, sin obtener resultado –ya veo, y yo que pensaba darte algo –

Al parecer las palabras del chico surtieron efecto, ya que la chica se reincorporó cual resorte.

\- ¿algo? ¿un beso tal vez? – preguntó la chica, quien apenas vestía su ropa interior.

\- ¿qué? Yo no dije nada de un beso, solo dije que te daría "algo" – aclaró el pelirrojo desviando la mirada, el por su parte tenía un pantalón corto para dormir.

-entiendo, ¿y que sería ese "algo"? – preguntó la albina con curiosidad.

-el saludo de buenos días, nada más- contestó el chico audazmente –"buenos días", listo.

-mouuuuu~- la albina hizo un lindo puchero -no permitiré que juegues conmigo Isee~-

La chica no resistió más y lo jaló hacia ella, estrellando sus labios en un beso apasionado, aunque se notaba que la chica tenía las de ganar, ya que el joven Kitsune estaba con su conciencia en las nubes.

La forma en que la peliblanca lo besaba demostraba que era totalmente una pervertida, ya que apenas con trece años mostraba una gran experiencia, a diferencia del chico, quien no conocía nada del tema.

Sin embargo, se las arreglaba para corresponderle, sin notar siquiera que la forma en que lo hacía enseñaba una gran habilidad.

Lentamente, la peliblanca se recostó sobre el chico, quedando ambos en una posición comprometedora, la chica a horcajadas sobre su regazo y el pelirrojo abrazándola de su cintura, pero no intencionalmente, ambos sin separar sus labios en algún momento, aunque la peliblanca era la encargada de evitarlo, ya que cuando el pelirrojo quería separarse, ella se lo impedía mordiendo su boca.

Shuu.

Fue el sonido de la torii al abrirse.

-hola hijo, vine a darte la ubica…ci-ón, bu-bueno, se ve que no pierden el tiempo ustedes dos, pe-pero por favor, satisfagan sus "necesidades" en otro momento- fueron las palabras de la madre del chico, quien malinterpretó la posición en que se encontraban, bueno, cualquiera lo haría.

-ka-kaa-chan- tartamudeó la peliblanca, separándose abruptamente mientras movía sus orejas de arriba hacia abajo, nerviosa.

-n-no es lo que crees ma-madre- se excusó el chico.

\- ¿no? Según veo, ustedes dos se estaban besando semidesnudos en una posición que honestamente deja mucho que desear- argumentó la rubia –además, aún son muy jóvenes para hacer "eso", por Dios, apenas y tienen trece.

-hah, creo que, si es lo que crees, discúlpame- suspiró el chico.

-ya no importa, solo tengan más cuidado con sus acciones, sé que son jóvenes hormonales y todo eso, pero eso no justifica su actuar, sean responsables por favor- sermoneó la rubia-…los espero en mi casa en, ya sé, media hora, no tarden mucho- sin más que decir, la rubia se alejó de allí.

La albina estaba algo decepcionada, tan decepcionada como cuando te das cuenta que tu waifu es un trap; pudo haber seguido el acto, pero no, tenía que ser interrumpida por su "suegra".

El chico por su parte aún seguía shockeado, estaba como el meme ese del monito, Impaktado, su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que acabó de pasar, aunque no negaba que le había gustado.

-y-yo, iré a darme un baño- sin más palabras, el chico salió de allí.

Al ingresar al baño el pelirrojo se miró al espejo, acariciando el collar de cuentas rojas que estaba en su cuello, no recordaba desde hace cuánto lo tenía, pero era su pertenencia más valiosa, su Hoshi No Tama.

\- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué he comenzado a sentir aversión cuando estoy a su lado? – se preguntó el chico.

No negaba que aquel gesto le había agradado de sobremanera, pero su yo interior detestaba aquel gesto.

Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero comenzaba a repudiar a Yakami.

* * *

El joven Kitsune ya se encontraba en el templo de sus padres, acompañado de Yakami, quien sonreía tiernamente.

-bien, esta es una carta, deberán entregársela a Akemi, quien es la encargada de administrar el territorio, bien podría hacerlo yo, pero quiero que conozcan ese lugar- fueron las palabras de la mujer, quien le entregó un pequeño sobre al chico junto a una hoja con indicaciones.

\- ¿y padre? – preguntó el chico.

-bueno, él está en su trabajo…

* * *

First Kioto Yōkai Police District (FKYPD)

* * *

-en defensa del acusado apelaré al hecho de este estaba en avanzado estado de influencia alucinógena- eran las palabras de defensa que argumentaba Aizen.

-ya es la decimocuarta vez que el acusado ha sido citado en este tribunal, pero esta vez es diferente- rebatió el juez haciendo un gesto con su mano, en ese momento pasó una bella Yuki-Onna con una biblia en su mano, antes de pasársela a Aizen, dándole un guiño -…encontramos eso entre sus pertenencias al momento de su incautación-

-es solo una simple biblia- comentó el Kitsune.

-ábrala por favor- el castaño hizo lo mencionado y… ¡sorpresa!, la "biblia" estaba hueca por dentro, en ese espacio había una bolsa con pastillas, cigarros y polvos de diferentes colores y olores.

-shit- susurró el castaño.

\- (puto anciano macaco, me acabas de embalar con esto, aunque bueno, todo en beneficio del plan) – pensó el castaño con una leve sonrisa zorruna – (ahora me debes quince) –

* * *

La albina llegó junto al pelirrojo a una clase de templo, el cual era resguardado por una nekomusume de cabello rojo, el chico no tuvo que analizarlo mucho para darse cuenta del elevado poder de la mujer frente a él.

-ustedes deben ser los enviados de Asami-sama, sigan por el pasillo por favor, mi ama los espera-

-ok, muchas gracias- el chico siguió caminando por el templo junto a Yakami, sorprendentemente, el templo tenía un interior bastante amplio.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron a una especie de biblioteca.

-los estaba esperando- una voz femenina resonó frente a la pareja Kitsune, quien alzó su vista, enfocándose en una mano que asomaba entre una montaña de papeles.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el frente, antes de ayudar a la mujer a salir de entre la multitud de papeles y absurda burocracia.

La mujer era una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra, cabello rubio claro, casi platinado, el cual bajaba hasta su espalda baja, ojos verdes rasgados, facciones atrayentes y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, en su espalda se notaba una cola de gato y orejas a juego con su cabello.

-…mi nombre es Akemi, es un placer conocerlos-

-Igualmente. Puede llamarme Issei, Akemi-dono- se presentó el chico.

\- ¿Issei? Ya veo, entonces eres el hijo de Aizen y Asami, te pareces mucho a tu padre, a excepción de tus ojos y cabello, por cierto, dime solo Akemi, no estoy casada y no me gustan los honoríficos- agregó la mujer sonriendo de forma elegante.

-está bien- asintió el chico no muy convencido.

\- ¿y cuál es tu nombre, mi niña? – preguntó la mujer.

En ese momento el chico tuvo un deja-vu, la forma de comportarse y hablar de aquella mujer gato era sumamente similar a la madre de Kunō o a la de Himari, incluso a la suya propia, parece que la elegancia es una característica que compartían las líderes femeninas de la facción Yōkai.

-soy Yakami, un gusto- se presentó la albina secamente.

-bien, creo que mi madre envió algo para usted- el chico sacó de su bolsillo una carta y se la pasó a la mujer.

-veamos- la mujer abrió el sobre, antes de comenzar a leer su contenido –mmm, ara, que interesante-

\- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó el chico.

-no es nada querido, solo…asuntos de negocios- contestó la mujer –vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien-

Los dos comenzaron a seguirla hasta llegar a un patio de entrenamiento, en este se veían tres personas, mujeres en realidad.

La primera de ellas era una hermosa chica de la edad de Issei, largo cabello morado al igual que sus ojos, dos orejas de gato en su cabeza de color morado y una cola a juego, vestía un ajustado uniforme de color blanco con algunas zonas de color negro, resaltando así su atrayente figura, medias blancas hasta sus muslos con rodilleras de color negro al igual que sus botas, guantes negros hasta sus codos, conectados a unas hombreras del mismo color, acompañado de un bolso tipo canguro plateado en su cadera.

Para completar su atuendo, una capa de color lila, con una abertura desde su espalda baja hasta sus rodillas, conectada a un cascabel de plata en su cuello, decorado con un pañuelo rojo debajo.

La segunda era un par de años menor que la pelimorada, esta compartía sus rasgos felinos con la primera, la diferencia es que estos eran de color naranja al igual que su cabello y ojos de color rojo. Su bello rostro mostraba una sonrisa llena de inocencia, estaba vestida con un atuendo similar al de la primera, solo que las partes negras eran rojas, tampoco tenía la capa,

Para completar su atuendo, lucía en su cuello un cascabel dorado con un pañuelo debajo, de color azul.

Le tercera y última chica era diferente a las dos primeras, ya que su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos de color púrpura, esta vestía una especie de uniforme, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca abotonada con detalles en rojo, una chaqueta roja, una falda negra plisada, medias negras hasta el muslo, zapatos de vestir de color marrón y una cinta amarilla en forma de moño.

Para completar su vestimenta, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, sujetado con un listón rosado y dos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas.

El chico se sorprendió al reconocer la última chica mientras que Yakami solo gruñó un momento, para luego volver a su expresión alegre de siempre.

\- ¿Himari? – preguntó el joven Kitsune.

\- ¿eh? – la chica interrumpió sus katas y giró su vista, para luego mandar todo a la mierda y correr hacia el dueño de la voz –Issei-kun-

La morena abrazó al chico tiernamente, si por tierno nos referimos a poner el rostro del chico entre su estantería hasta casi dejarlo sin aire.

-te extrañé mucho, a ti también Yakami-san- lo último lo dijo con algo de recelo.

-lo mismo digo- respondió la mencionada de la misma forma.

Ambas comenzaron a mirarse de forma desafiante, hasta que…

\- ¿Dónde está Ise? – preguntó la albina.

\- ¿eh? – la morena giró su rostro, observando como el chico saludaba a las otras dos mujeres –urg, ese idiota…-

Esto era visto por Akemi, quien tapaba su boca con su mano derecha, tratando de contener su risa.

-ufufufu~

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

-gusto en conocerte Issei, llámame kūne- se presentó la pelimorada, antes de señalar a la pelinaranja, quien al parecer era algo tímida con el chico –y ella es Eris, mi hermana menor-

-un placer conocerlas- el chico hizo una reverencia.

Pam.

El joven Kitsune cayó al suelo, producto de un golpe causado por la albina.

-no podemos dejarte un minuto solo y ya estás tratando de ligar con otra, ¿verdad? – fueron las palabras dichas por Yakami, la cual tenía su mano empuñada y una vena saltona en la frente.

Tras lo dicho por la chica, la morena tomó la palabra.

-sí, eres un mujeriego traidor-

Al parecer la razón de sus peleas era también la razón de su unión.

-hiiiii- chilló la pelinaranja –Himari Onee-sama da miedo-

La pelimorada solo veía todo con una cara llana.

-itetetete- susurró el pelirrojo antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y el chico ya comenzaba a despertar.

-ara, parece que ya despertaste- fue la voz de Akemi la que hizo que el chico se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Akemi-san? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-la misma- sonrió la mujer.

-etoo, ¿Dónde estoy? –

-bueno, estás en la habitación de huéspedes- explicó la rubia –te traje aquí después que quedaste inconsciente, por cierto, tus amigas están afuera charlando-

-ya veo…- susurró el chico, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-descansa Issei, supongo que debes estar agotado después de ese golpe tan…fulminante- aconsejó la mujer.

-supongo que está bien entonces- suspiró el joven –…muchas gracias por cuidar de mí-

-fufufu, pierde cuidado querido- negó la mujer -… ¿qué clase de persona sería si no tratara de forma adecuada al hijo de una de mis amigas? –

\- ¿usted ya se conocía con mi madre? – preguntó el chico.

-si, en nuestro tiempo fuimos algo más que amigas…- la mujer se tomó un tiempo para proseguir –fuimos rivales-

\- ¿rivales? –

-ajá, tanto en poder como en…bueno, no sé si deba decirte esto a ti, pero…emm, tu padre era y es alguien muy atractivo físicamente, duré un tiempo enamorada de él, pero, el escogió a tu madre y yo renuncié a él, ahora solo somos amigos- terminó la mujer con una sonrisa serena.

-entiendo- comentó el chico –je, al parecer mi padre tuvo una historia interesante-

-sí que lo fue- asintió la rubia –muchas de las mujeres Yōkai más reconocidas tuvieron un enamoramiento por él en su momento, entre ellas tu tía de título, Yasaka-

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, Kick Buttowsky- una voz masculina desconocida apareció de improviso, captando la atención de la pareja de Yōkai.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un joven hombre de cabello castaño, con un gorro vinotinto que impedía ver sus ojos, vestido como un vago y con una pelota de hackybag de color azul con parches blancos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la rubia.

-me llamo Wade, señora- ante la respuesta del castaño, la mujer alzó una ceja y volteó a ver a Issei, quien alzó sus hombros desinteresado, antes de voltear hacia el sujeto, notando que ya no estaba, en su lugar había una lata de bebida energizante de color verde de marca "guepardex XE".

-ok, eso fue raro- comentó el chico dirigiéndose hacia la lata para luego destaparla.

-no irás a beber de esa cosa ¿o sí? –

\- ¿por qué no? Soy inmune a cualquier veneno creado por humanos- contestó el chico, terminando de beber su lata - ¿lo ves? Nada raro está sucedien…-

Ante la incrédula mirada de la rubia, una potente aura de color verde esmeralda cubrió el cuerpo del chico, mientras sus ojos verdes resplandecían poderosamente.

-Chuck, Chuck-

Swift.

El chico desapareció de allí en un parpadeo, derrumbando una pared en el proceso.

\- ¡Issei! – gritó la rubia comenzando a perseguirlo –demonios, es rápido-

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos para que el chico dejara de correr, según algunos rumores fue al inframundo y sus nueve círculos, a los siete cielos, al monte olimpo, a Asgard y sus nueve mundos, al mundo humano, a la india, a Suramérica, a Egipto, a la antigua Persia y a otros lugares, manifestado en un veloz flash verde.

Akemi, kūne, Eris y las dos chicas del pelirrojo trataron de perseguirlo, pero se rindieron porque simplemente era demasiado rápido.

Luego de correr y correr, el pelirrojo llegó a donde ellas se encontraban, sin una gota de sudor y con la sospechosa lata en su mano obviamente vacía.

-uff, debo patentar esta cosa- comentó el chico enviando la lata por un círculo mágico.

\- ¡de eso nada! – gritaron ¿todas? Las chicas, asestándole un mangazo que lo envió al mundo de los sueños, por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

Luego que el chico despertara, de nuevo, las chicas a excepción de Akemi decidieron pasear un rato, con el fin de amenizar su relación con Yakami, quien se mostró renuente al principio, pero luego aceptó.

La albina y la Bakeneko quisieron invitar al chico a acompañarlas, pero este se negó respetuosamente, aunque básicamente era porque estaba molesto, lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente, literalmente, no una, sino dos veces, y a él no le hizo mucha gracia.

Por eso no fue con ellas, tal vez resultara en otra situación donde por tercera vez resultara golpeado, y hasta tal vez asesinado.

Si, mejor atajar que arrear y mejor prevenir que lamentar dicen por ahí.

Por petición del joven Kitsune, Akemi lo acompañó hasta la biblioteca principal del templo, en ella se encontraban, obviamente, muchos libros, pero lo curioso de estos era que no mostraban señales de deterioro, su aspecto daba a pensar que eran totalmente nuevos, cuando fácilmente podían superar siglos o hasta milenios de antigüedad.

-vaya, son muchos libros- comentó el chico tratando de romper el incómodo silencio entre ambos.

-tienes razón, pero aun así son pocos los que vienen a este lugar, honestamente creo que se ha olvidado el valor de los libros- asintió la mujer con cierta tristeza –es agradable ver que un joven como tú, se interese en leer, la mayoría solo se dedica a perder su tiempo peleando o tratando de ligar con la primera que ven-

-concuerdo con usted- el joven cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, antes de bromear un poco –aunque, siendo sincero, acaba de hablar como una anciana-

-bueno, tengo más de quinientos a…- la mujer se sonrojó un poco y se tapó la boca.

Hecho que también fue aprovechado por el chico, quien decidió llevar su broma más a fondo.

-rayos, y yo que por un momento tuve pensamientos obscenos con usted-

…poco sabía que el tiro salió por la culata.

-un niño con esa clase de pensamientos vulgares, creo que Asami debe corregirte de forma más estricta- regañó la rubia

-ahahaha, descuide, so-solo bromeaba- el chico comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, mientras acomodaba un libro que amenazaba con salirse del estante.

\- ¿una broma? –

-hai, me disculpo si la ofendí, es un rasgo que heredé de mi padre- asintió el chico antes de hacer una reverencia, para luego seguir caminando por la amplia instalación.

-eso veo- comentó la mujer cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa gentil.

-este libro parece interesante- el chico señaló un libro, lo curioso de este, es que a pesar que todos los demás estaban en un estado aparentemente bueno, este no.

Su portada mostraba evidentes señales de desgaste, y en esta ponía: "secretos mágicos".

\- ¿uh? Que raro, no recuerdo haber visto ese libro antes- comentó la hermosa mujer.

-no importa, lo leeré si me lo permite-

-claro, yo mientras tanto iré a organizar algunos documentos, hah, por amor al Jūbi, cuantos papeles- exclamó la rubia –bueno, diviértete-

-le diría lo mismo a usted, pero…no importa, gracias de todos modos-

-ja,ja,ja, que gracioso- masculló la mujer con sarcasmo, antes de alejarse de allí.

-bien, veamos…- el chico abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las cuatro chicas conversaban entre ellas, a la par que caminaban hacia un pequeño lago.

El hilo de su conversación se entrelazaba en trivialidades, hasta que llegaron a un tema que captó la seriedad de las dos conocidas del chico.

-y ustedes, ¿Qué relación tienen con el chico que llegó? – preguntó la pelimorada.

\- ¿q-que clase de pregunta es esa? – cuestionó la morena.

-solo somos amigos- musitó la peliblanca con un deje de tristeza.

-ya veo, no me malinterpreten, solo preguntaba porque Himari se veía muy feliz al verlo y tú no te le quitabas de encima- Kūne señaló a la peliblanca.

-entiendo-

-pero, ¿Por qué no tratan de avanzar con él? Según veo, ustedes se llevan muy bien- comentó la pelinaranja, sorprendiendo al trio.

-no es tan fácil…- suspiró Yakami.

-ya veo, entonces es uno de esos chicos densos ¿verdad? – las dos conocidas del chico asintieron ante la pregunta de la mayor.

-es un tonto…- comentó Himari.

-…pero aun así lo queremos mucho- completó Yakami.

-entiendo, solo demuéstrenle que lo aman, denle una prueba tan irrefutable que él no pueda dudar de sus sentimientos- aconsejó la pelimorada.

-pero… ¿y si no me acepta? – preguntó la morena -…tengo miedo de perder nuestra amistad-

-él no lo hará, sin embargo, es tu decisión Himari, solo después no te lamentes por ello cuando otra te lo quite-

\- ¿lo dices por ti Kūne? – cuestionó la Bakeneko entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente.

-tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe? – contestó la mayor crípticamente, continuando su camino.

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

-achuu~ estornudó el pelirrojo sobando su nariz –ay do babes, parece que alguien está hablando mal de mí-

Sin más que hacer, siguió poniéndole atención al libro.

"capítulo dos, Magias utilitarias".

"la magia tiene diversos conceptos, para los humanos es ciencia aplicada, para los hechiceros son formulas numéricas u objetos místicos, para los demonios es la imaginación y para otros es la manifestación del poder natural del ser, sin embargo, para un Yōkai experimentado, la magia trasciende estos conceptos, haciendo uso del poder espiritual del **ser** en el universo, se puede acceder a diferentes estados de conciencia, los cuales nos proporcionan diversos dones, clarividencia, clariaudiencia, telekinesis, control espiritual y elemental, hechizos desconocidos y proyecciones de diversos tipos mediante los viajes astrales".

"Magias Utilitarias, Anexo 1, viajes y proyecciones astrales".

"un viaje astral es básicamente un sueño premeditado, al dormir, la conciencia de un ser se transporta a velocidades indescriptibles al mundo astral, por medio de la conciencia de la naturaleza, un ser puede proyectarse en otro lugar y otro tiempo a voluntad, haciendo uso de las capacidades que inconscientemente usamos en el sueño".

"al viajar en el astral, podemos comunicarnos con seres de otros planos o dimensiones, como los muertos, también podemos proyectarnos en los sueños de otra persona y conversar directamente con esta".

"cuando logramos conectarnos con la esencia del universo, nuestros poderes y habilidades se vuelven totalmente inverosímiles ya que el universo es el verdadero infinito, una masa en expansión continua, si logramos conectarnos con el universo podemos ser omniscientes u omnipresentes, por desgracia es casi imposible lograrlo, los pocos seres que han hacho contacto con el universo no han podido mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que la cantidad de energía y la pureza de esta es tan magnifica que no es posible mantenerla".

-uh, esto es interesante…-

"hay diversos seres que representan el [infinito], pero dichos seres no conocen ni una parte de él, su representación tiene raíz en su elevado poder, pero no es el [infinito] propiamente, el [infinito] no puede sumarse, restarse, multiplicarse o dividirse, ya que no importa la ecuación, el resultado siempre será [infinito]".

-este libro tiene muchas cosas interesantes- comentó el pelirrojo - ¿Quién lo habrá escrito? –

El chico cerró la tapa del libro, notando que no decía nada sobre el escritor o algo así, solo tenía una especie de sello, el cual tenía una forma tribal.

-como sea, iré a hablar con Akemi-san, tal vez me lo preste-

Flash.

Un círculo mágico de comunicación apareció en la oreja derecha del chico, captando su atención.

-*…*-

-ya veo, ¿acaso es tan tarde? -

-*…*-

-rayos, ya decía yo que dormir tanto me embolataba el tiempo-

-*…*-

-de-descuida madre, so-solo fue algo de cansancio, pero ya estoy bien,

-*…*-

-ok, entonces llamaré a Yakami para irnos-

-*…*-

\- ¡¿Cómo que vamos a quedarnos?! –

-*…*-

-supongo que está bien entonces, no sé porque lo haces, pero bueno…-

-*…*-

-sí, duerme bien madre, saluda a mi padre de mi parte-

-*…*-

-ok, yo también madre-

El círculo mágico desapareció, de esa forma cerraron comunicación.

-sé que tienes motivos ocultos madre, pero no importa, a fin de cuentas, siempre los tienes- comentó el chico, retomando su lectura.

"¿cómo se siente el estar en un viaje astral?"…

* * *

La noche había llegado a la residencia, cuando el chico fue a hablar con Akemi esta le comentó que ya sabía sobre la decisión de Asami.

Luego de cenar, la rubia le asignó las habitaciones a cada uno de ellos.

-lo siento Akemi-sama, pero yo quiero dormir con Issei-kun- exclamó la morena.

-yo también- imitó la albina.

-hah, ¿no creen que son muy jóvenes para dormir con un chico? – preguntó la rubia.

-nop- negaron ambas al unísono.

-hah, está bien entonces, duerman juntos si quieren, pero no hagan nada extraño ¿está bien? – preguntó la rubia

-ok- asintieron las dos chicas, mientras que el chico solo se limitó a darse una palmada en el rostro.

-rayos-

-bueno- aplaudió Akemi moviendo sus orejas –yo debo irme a dormir, que pasen una buena noche-

-arigato- asintieron todos mientras la rubia se retiraba.

-yo también debo irme a dormir, vámonos Eris- indicó la pelimorada.

-si-

-duerman bien- exclamaron las hermanas en coro, alejándose de allí.

-bien, vámonos entonces- el chico se dirigió a su habitación asignada, siendo seguido por las dos chicas.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar, la habitación era bastante sencilla, en cierto modo era similar a la del chico, hecho agradecido por él.

-fuaaaaahhh- bostezó el pelirrojo –no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero dormir-

-espera Ise, nosotras queremos decirte algo importante- exclamó la peliblanca.

\- ¿y qué sería? –

-hazlo- indicó la peliblanca

-pues…yo, hah- suspiró la morena –…te amo Issei, por favor, conviértete en mi pareja-

\- ¿uh? ¿eing? –

Puff.

El chico cayó sobre la cama, totalmente inconsciente y shockeado.

\- ¡carajo! – Exclamó la peliblanca, alejándose furiosa de allí, rumbo a su habitación -Justo ahora que yo también quería decírselo-

-eso no me lo esperaba…-

* * *

Subconsciente de Issei.

* * *

El pelirrojo observaba atónito a una bella mujer frente a él, aunque las sombras del lugar dificultaban la vista, aún era posible apreciar que esta tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello negro, algo que extrañó de sobremanera al chico era que en su espalda se veían nueve colas blancas.

\- ¿qui-quien eres tú? – preguntó el chico.

-descuida Ise, aún no es momento de conocernos, solo confórmate con saber que nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees- la chica le mostró un pequeño collar, el cual el chico reconoció al instante.

-e-ese collar, es idéntico al mío-

-así es, es porque YO, te lo regalé hace tiempo- comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ni siquiera te conozco-

-descuida Ise, tendrás tus respuestas a su tiempo, por ahora, solo espérame un poco más- lentamente el lugar se sumió en las penumbras, haciendo que el chico parpadease confundido.

-algo muy raro está sucediendo, estos…estos no son sueños comunes-

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

* * *

Un extraño brillo se hacía presente en aquella habitación oscura, en este se podían ver dos esferas de energía girando entre sí, siendo una de color azul celeste y otra de color negro azabache.

La esfera de color azabache comenzó a acercarse a la esfera celeste, mezclando su brillo entre ellas.

Esto era observado por una bella chica, la cual cerró sus ojos satisfecha.

\- el tiempo se acaba y el sello se debilita, ya queda poco-

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

* * *

Crack. Crack.

Un par de grietas se formaron en el extraño cristal, estas mismas grietas no se regeneraban como antes, es más, cada día se hacían un poco más extensas.

El aura oscura que salía de estas se hacía cada vez más intensa, al punto que la poca vegetación del lugar comenzaba a quemarse rápidamente.

-ya falta poco, Ise-

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí el cap, jejeje, los he dejao con la duda asesina, en fin, a muchos no les pareció mucho el capítulo ya que no tuvo nada central, solo fueron hechos "ocurridos al azar" siendo sincero, no me he sentido muy inspirado últimamente, primero, por el estudio, y segundo, por el estudio también.**

 **sobre la historia de las nekomatas, es algo confuso pero hay nekomatas masculinos, por eso aclaré el punto de las nekomusume que son exclusivamente mujeres gato.**

 **Con este capu termina el mini-arco de infancia, se viene el arco de adolescencia, donde se verá el verdadero desarrollo de la historia y el eje principal de todo, espérenlo.**

 **Me vine a inspirar al final pero ya que, mi promedio ya estaba así que decidí dejarlo así.**

 **Pero como compensación les prometo que en el próximo capu se vendrán las peleas, si son avispados sabrán más o menos las conexiones de los cliff´s, pero nada más.**

 **También les digo que todo lo que he hecho está firmemente planeado, así que si algo se ve forzado, es por el bien de la trama, avisados.**

 **Sobre el nivel de Issei no puedo revelar mucho, pero es realmente alto, en su estado actual puede estar a la par del Riser de la LN o tal vez más.**

 **Si quieren ver las apariencias de los personajes que van apareciendo, vayan a la página de face, allí las verán.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews.**

* * *

 **Godz 1987:**

* * *

Gracias amigo, me alegra que este proyecto te haya inspirado, en verdad es gratificante, al igual que tus fics son bastante novedosos al incluír un personaje que para mi punto de vista es fundamental en la historia, y en nuestra vida también, el dios bíblico o por ejemplo el negar la existencia del mundo sobrenatural en black parade.

Gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

Hombre, es curioso ver a un anime, manga o manhwa en el que se destruya un poblado, y si casi te destruye Zeus debe ser porque temía que lo atacaras con tu infalible "critica no jutsu" jajaja, descuida, es sin ánimo de ofender.

Respecto a tus premisas, si y no, Yasaka estará si o si, pero no significa que sea asaltacunas, la relación se formará después, cuando tenga 17 al menos, Aizen le gustan los planes y tiene uno importante, aunque descuida, no será un antagonista, solo es de comedia.

La personalidad de Issei se basa principalmente en la de Cao-Cao, si has leído, sabrás que su principal atractivo es su carisma, además que también es un mojigato, en lo que se diferenciarán es en que Issei tiene chicas y más poder, y Cao-Cao no, de resto, hasta su forma de pensar es similar, (referencia al capu 1, la invitación).

Sobre lo del Sekiryuutei, pues solo te daré una pista, puedes i **M** aginarla, y no, no será antagonista, ¿rival? Tal vez, pero se podría decir que el portador de Ddraig será más que eso.

Y por último, el Cannon, me es un reto hacerlo, pero lo haré, descuida que no me he olvidado de los detalles.

* * *

 **Hyperion52:**

* * *

Bueno, será esperar, me agrada que te guste Himari, es linda joder, y pues bueno, ya ves cómo avanza todo, espero te haya gustado el capu y gracias por tu comentario.

Pd: sos un capo.

* * *

 **Guest:**

* * *

Uffff, más de la que crees hermano, no enserio, solo son las faltas de sueño causadas por la presentación de tesis entre ciclos, contrarrestadas con insanas cantidades de redbull, lo que me hace alucinar con unicornios vomitando arcoíris.

Gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **RJRP:**

* * *

Lo tendré en cuenta, y en serio gracias por tu atención, me encanta que te haya parecido agradable la lectura, me seguiré esforzando, descuida que se viene lo bueno.

Sobre tu historia, la segunda es interesante, aunque no sé si Issei aparezca, pero no importa, discúlpame que no haya podido comentar en ella, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para escribir, y el internet ha estado pésimo por cuestión de las lluvias, en cuanto lo tenga comentaré, lo prometo.

Gracias por tu review y espero que te siga agradando.

* * *

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16:**

* * *

Hombre, eres el primero que me cuenta sobre esto, en serio el colegio? Raios, eso sí es peligroso, y más si lees fanfic pervert ¬.¬

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te siga gustando este fic.

* * *

 **Primordialdragon:**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, honestamente no sé si estas flipando o si me estás diciendo la verdad, de ser así creo que te haré un templo por cumplir la fantasía del hentai con un pseudo-incesto y por tener cuatro amigas con derechos, además de llevarte ofrendas para que me ilumines.

Pues sí, aún sigo virgen y no me avergüenzo de ello, ;v, tengo una novia pero curiosamente es más tímida que yo, y pailas.

Sobre el fic, pues bueno, me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo y te haya agradado este capu, hasta la próxima.

Pd: el incesto y el adulterio son pecado, Dios te está viendo cabrón, te vas a condenar si es cierto, y si mientes, también te condenarás por mentiroso xd.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que ahora si es todo por hoy, si les gustó ya saben, y si no también.**

 **Hoy no hablaré sobre curiosidades del anime porque no tengo tiempo para eso, en el otro capu tal vez lo haga.**

 **Solo les daré un adelanto: "en dos capítulos aparecerá Rias…y también Kuroka, imagínense como lo haré.**

 **Por ahora solo me dedicaré a fritar maíz-pira y enfriar gaseosa para ver el partido, ¡Ánimo Colombia!**

 **Disculpen los horrores ortográficos, gramáticos o de narración si los hubo.**

 **Hasta la próxima entrega.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola… ¿Cómo les va? espero que hayan disfrutado su semana santa, rezando y orando (nadie lo hace, lo sé)**

 **Bueno, comencé a hacer este capu debido a que me vine a inspirar al final del tercero, por eso cuando lo subí comencé con este.**

 **No tengo más palabras por ahora, disfrútenlo y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Camino a la madurez pt1.**

* * *

- **E** so no me lo esperaba…-

Y era cierto, nadie se espera que, al confesársele a una persona, esta se desmaye, de forma ciertamente cómica e hilarante.

Sin embargo, el chico despertó al cabo de unos cinco minutos, algo sudoroso.

-di-disculpa Himari, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –

-q-que te amo Ise, que quiero que te conviertas en mi pareja- dijo la morena.

-va-vaya, es sorpresivo, sin embargo, yo no…-

\- ¿n-no m-me quieres? – cuestionó la morena al borde del llanto.

\- ¿eh? N-no, no es eso, digo, yo también te quiero mucho, pero…-

\- ¿pero? –

-no sé cómo corresponderte- confesó el pelirrojo –nu-nunca he tenido novia, así que, bu-bueno, no tengo idea de lo que hace una pareja de novios-

\- ¿uh? Así que era eso…- la morena sintió deseos de golpear la cara de aquel Kitsune, realmente era un tonto, casi la hizo llorar por una duda tan trivial.

-s-si-

-bien, pues una pareja de novios comparte momentos y cosas, se cuentan secretos, se dicen cosas bonitas, y…y-

\- ¿y? –

-pu-pues se dan be-besos, abrazos y…-

-ok, ya entendí- asintió el chico –como padre y madre-

-s-si, a-algo así-

-pues… supongo que está bien entonces- asintió el chico mientras que la morena solo se limitó a mover sus orejas y cola de forma efusiva –entonces…-

 **Chuu.**

La morena lo besó instantáneamente, a la par que abrazaba su cuello.

-a-así se comienza un noviazgo, creo…- comentó la sonrojada morena luego de soltarlo.

\- ¿cómo que "creo"? –cuestionó el chico.

-pu-pues jejeje, de hecho, yo tampoco lo sé, según me dijo Akemi-sensei, eso es lo que se debe hacer- contestó la morena.

-entiendo- contestó el chico no muy convencido.

\- [róbale un beso, cabrón] – una voz masculina se oyó en la mente del chico, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- (¿Quién dijo eso?) –

\- [soy yo hijo, soy tu tataratataratatarabuela] – comentó la voz de forma jocosa, imitando a una anciana, el chico la reconoció al instante.

\- (¿padre?) –

\- [mierda, me has pillado, mi plan se fue a tomar por culo] – fue lo último que dijo la voz de Aizen antes de desaparecer.

\- (suena a algo que él diría) – pensó el chico – (como sea, le haré caso entonces) –

Dicho y hecho, con algo de nervios e inexperiencia, el Kitsune le robó un beso en los labios a la bella Bakeneko.

Luego de separarse, el chico desvió su rostro y se metió entre la sábana, tapando su rostro y dejando sus orejas afuera.

-I-Ise… t-tú me…- la morena no hallaba que palabras decir en este momento, estaba sonrojada a más no poder, y echaba humo de sus peludas orejitas.

-lo siento- se disculpó el chico aún tapado, temía haberla hecho molestar.

\- ¿por qué dices "lo siento"? – cuestionó la morena con severidad, al parecer el chico sí la había hecho enojar, no por el beso, sino por su innecesaria disculpa.

-pues no se… tal vez porque te besé sin tu permiso- respondió el chico nervioso al percibir el iracundo chakra de la mujer.

-si serás… baka, eso hacen los novios ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste, Issei no baka? –

\- ¿uh? Pues…- el chico no sabía que responder, era una pregunta capciosa, si decía "si", sería regañado por ser tan olvidadizo, cosa que desafortunadamente era verdad, y si decía "no", sería regañado por preguntar algo tan pendejo, decidió buscar otra alternativa…

Rápidamente se destapó y le robó otro beso a la chica, para luego volverse a tapar.

-Ise…- murmuró la morena con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

Pero el chico la cagó de nuevo…

-l-lo siento…-

-…-

-…-

\- ¡BAAAAKAAAAA! –

 **Pum.**

Entre las cobijas, el chico recibió un puñetazo que, por infinitésima vez en el día, lo mandó al país de las maravillas del sueño.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde entonces.

Luego que la noche pasara en la residencia de Akemi, el chico se fue de allí, por desgracia para la morena Bakeneko, debía quedarse y seguir con su entrenamiento, sin embargo, la Bakeneko tendría los fines de semana libres para visitar a su chico.

Otro hecho remarcable fue que la albina Yakami se molestó un poco al darse cuenta de la aceptación de Issei sobre la propuesta de Himari, se alegraba un poco por ella, pero Yakami quería ser la primera en expresarle sus sentimientos.

Así que dos días después, la albina se confesó, recibiendo también una afirmativa de Issei, quien se sintió un tanto incómodo por el hecho de tener dos novias.

Básicamente, el mantenía una ideología similar a la de su padre, quien solo tenía ojos para su madre.

Pero tampoco quería hacer sufrir a las chicas, eso nunca.

Así que básicamente se encontraba en un dilema moral, o mantenía su moralidad, o mantenía su vínculo con ellas.

Eligió la segunda y por eso ahora ya tenía dos novias… y una prometida.

Se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es eso de "prometida"?

Sencillamente, la "prometida", resultó ser… Kunō, la madre de esta, Yasaka, decidió que era lo mejor para fortalecer las nuevas generaciones de gobernantes, la menor debía de tener un hombre que la acompañase cuando esta comenzara a gobernar, y por qué no, que procreara un heredero digno.

Tal cosa no le causó gracia al chico, y menos al par de mujeres que tenía por novias, literalmente lo estaban atando a otra chica, que ni siquiera sabía si lo quería como esposo.

Cosa que era falsa, ya que Kunō fue la primera en aceptar, claro, no lo reconocía, pero también estaba enamorada del chico desde ya hace algún tiempo.

Sus razones eran muy simples en realidad, cuando comenzó a compartir tiempo con el chico, descubrió las mismas características y cualidades que hicieron que las otras dos chicas se prendaran de él.

Eran años de entrenamiento y de convivencia los que había pasado con él, y si había personas que se enamoraban a primera vista, no veía por qué no habría Yōkais que se enamoraran con unos pocos años.

Así que ella también decidió confesársele, sin embargo, Issei le pidió un poco de tiempo mientras organizaba sus ideas.

Aunque luego de una semana decidió aceptarla, para alegría de esta y consternación de las otras dos.

Después de eso, el chico decidió seguir con su entrenamiento y eso nos sitúa en este momento.

* * *

En frente del chico se visualizaban unos pocos muñecos de prueba, estos estaban hechos de heno, un poco de madera y tela vieja, similar a un espantapájaros.

El Kitsune se puso en posición, comenzando a concentrar un manto de chakra rojo en sus manos, simulando una cuchilla.

Usando su elevada velocidad, el chico se lanzó al ataque, acercándose a uno de los muñecos y realizando un corte ascendente con su mano derecha, partiéndolo en dos partes, luego giró sobre su eje hacia la izquierda, extendiendo su mano izquierda, decapitando a otro de los muñecos.

Saltando hacia atrás por medio de una voltereta, se puso a espaldas de otro de los muñecos, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Para luego seguir con otro de los muñecos, golpeándolo con un rodillazo en donde debía estar su vientre, bajando su mano izquierda por la mitad del muñeco, partiéndolo como al primero.

Sus colas se extendieron en todo su esplendor, formando algo similar a un abanico cubierto de fuego rojo, el "abanico" se agitó un poco, haciendo que el chico pegara un enorme salto hacia arriba.

Ya en una buena altura, el Kitsune concentró fuego en sus manos, para luego lanzarlo en una enorme sucesión de esferas ígneas, las cuales impactaron en los pocos muñecos que quedaban, quemándoles sin dejar rastro, ni calor, ni cenizas, ni siquiera el olor característico a chamusque quedó en el ambiente.

Bajando lentamente, el chico soltó un sonoro suspiro, estaba bastante fresco, ya que no necesitó exigirse.

-necesito entrenar más, tengo el presentimiento de que algo realmente malo va a suceder en el futuro- fue el comentario del chico, quien se encargó de quemar lo que quedaba de aquellos muñecos con sus flamas.

Y para su desgracia, estaba en lo cierto…

* * *

Los cálidos rayos solares matutinos se filtraban entre la "madriguera", es decir, el lugar de residencia de Issei.

Dichos rayos comenzaron a iluminar una especie de futón, en este se veían cuatro pequeños animales de aproximadamente 30cm cada uno.

Los tres primeros eran una especie de adorables y peluditos zorros, siendo uno de color rojo, otro dorado, y el último de color blanco puro. Por su parte, el cuarto animal era una hermosa gatita felpuda de color blanco leche.

Curiosamente, los cuatro animales dormían apegaditos, aunque era más correcto decir que el zorrito rojo era rodeado por los otros tres animalitos, hembras en este caso.

 **Flash.**

Un brillo blanco cubrió las cuatro criaturas, revelando que eran Issei, Kunō, Yakami y Himari en sus formas semi-humanas.

La morena fue la primera en despertar, observando al único chico en la habitación, quien dormía de forma apacible.

La gata se relamió los labios mientras un hermoso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sonriendo pícaramente, se acercó al Kitsune, tomando las mejillas del chico con sus manos, para luego comenzar a besarlo, recostando descaradamente su cuerpo desnudo sobre el del chico, quien aún no despertaba.

Luego de soltarlo, la morena se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo despertó Kunō, esta se cubrió con una pequeña sábana, para luego repetir la misma acción que Himari realizó con anterioridad, sintiendo en su boca el sabor mañanero algo agrio de los labios del chico, antes de vestirse y salir de allí.

Por último, la albina soltó un adorable bostezo al despertar, ladeando un poco su rostro al ver que su amado Kitsune aún seguía dormido, encogiendo sus hombros, se acercó a él, para luego repetir el mismo proceso que las otras dos chicas, pero no se quedó ahí, decidió ir más al fondo del asunto, usando su lengua para explorar en la boca del chico, de una forma bastante pervertida.

Sus colas comenzaban a agitarse de forma frenética, mientras un pequeño manto de aura celeste comenzaba a rodearla.

Luego de unos segundos más, decidió dejarlo en paz, para luego ponerse una toalla en el cuerpo y salir de allí.

En cuanto salió, el chico comenzó a despertar lentamente, sintiendo un rastro de saliva cálida en su boca, pero lo dejó pasar.

-no lo sé, pero por alguna razón me siento profanado- murmuró el chico, saliendo de allí para darse un baño.

* * *

El día siguió de manera normal para el chico, este se encontraba desayunando junto a las tres chicas, las cuales sonreían tranquilamente mientras degustaban un tazón de cereal de maíz con algo de leche.

-se ven bastante contentas- comentó el chico con algo de diversión - ¿acaso hicieron alguna pilatuna? –

\- ¿uh? Pu-pues no- tartamudeó la rubia.

-bueno, si tú lo di…-

 **Flash.**

El chico se vio interrumpido cuando un círculo mágico de comunicación apareció en su oreja derecha.

-dime, madre-

-*…*-

\- ¿muertos? – cuestionó el chico.

-*…*-

-ya veo madre, está bien, entonces allí estaré- fue el comentario hecho por el chico, antes de cortar comunicación con su madre.

\- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la albina.

-si, al parecer en la parte oeste se presentó un suceso extraño- respondió el chico.

\- ¿extraño? – cuestionó esta vez la rubia.

-ajá, toda una pequeña aldea fue asesinada de un día para otro- contestó el Kitsune.

-entiendo, y quieren que vayas allí entonces- fue el comentario de Yakami.

-así es-

\- ¡ni hablar! – exclamaron las tres al unísono, ya hasta parecían tres gotas de agua-… iremos contigo-

El chico suspiró sonoramente, poniéndose de pie.

-eso mismo digo, ni hablar- asintió el chico -… no pienso llevarlas, iré solo-

\- ¡¿qué?! – exclamaron las tres chicas.

-sí, no las llevaré conmigo, puede ser peligroso-

\- ¡y una mierda! – gritó Kunō con molestia.

-vocabulario- corrigió Issei.

-yo iré contigo Ise- declaró la peliblanca.

-no, no lo harás- negó el pelirrojo.

-ah, ¿no? – un aura siniestra cubrió la niña, haciendo que el chico se asustara bastante.

-pe-pero…-

-pero nada, yo iré contigo, y si la situación se complica llamaré a Kunō y a Himari- negó la albina, siendo apoyada por las mencionadas.

-está bien- asintió el chico, derrotado.

-perfecto, me alegra que hayas recapacitado- comentó la albina, sonriendo tiernamente.

-esto es puro, puro chantaje- tarareó el chico, alejándose de allí.

* * *

Ambos llegaron al lugar indicado, encontrando una gran cantidad de cadáveres en el suelo, el chico olfateó un poco el lugar, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-aquí está el responsable- declaró el pelirrojo.

-groaaaaaaaar-

De entre el suelo emergió una especie de ciempiés gigante, de color rojo.

-yare yare- una voz femenina se hizo presente en el lugar, ganando la atención de la pareja, y del ciempiés también.

-groooooooooooaaaaaaaaar- el ciempiés se lanzó raudo hacia la fuente del sonido, solo para que comenzase a levitar en el aire.

-es de mala educación interrumpir una dama- sonó la voz de forma divertida.

 **Flash.**

Un brillo celeste cubrió al enorme engendro, al instante este comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

 **Crack. Crack.**

Los "huesos" del ser comenzaron a sobresalir de entre su piel, mientras este se mantenía en el aire, inmóvil y cada vez más herido.

-guyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- fue el último quejido del ser, quien se retorció de forma antinatural, antes de caer al suelo, inerte.

-uhhh, que débil, tal vez ustedes puedan entretenerme un poco más- de entre la maleza del lugar surgió una figura, una mujer para ser más exactos.

La mujer aparentaba ser un par de años mayor que el par, cabello negro largo hasta sus rodillas, amarrado con una cinta roja en la parte baja de este, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul celeste, facciones finas y cuerpo deseable.

La mujer vestía un ajustado kimono negro con obi rojo y bordes del mismo color, el cual le quedaba criminalmente corto. Y, para completar su atuendo, unas medias licradas de color negro con bordes rojos a media rodilla junto a unas sandalias de color rojo.

Pero quizás lo más inquietante de todo, era un par de orejas zorrunas de color negro, las cuales hacían juego con un par de colas zorrunas de color azabache con puntas rojizas.

-nogitsune…- murmuró la albina poniéndose en pose de batalla, elevando su intimidante aura.

* * *

Ahora vamos con un poco de historia.

Un Kitsune es la denominación a la palabra "zorro" en el idioma japonés, no debe confundirse con el término "kyūbi no Kitsune", o zorros de nueve colas.

El Kitsune alude a la especie antropomórfica de hombre-zorro, con una sola cola.

Por su parte, un kyūbi no Kitsune es una variación del término "Kitsune", esta alude a una especie de Kitsune que se caracteriza básicamente porque tienen 9 colas en vez de una.

Los kyūbi no Kitsune son descendientes del primer kyūbi, Kurama.

Kurama era un enorme zorro de nueve colas de color anaranjado con negro y ojos rojos rasgados, su nivel se rumoreaba que era tan alto que incluso era capaz de igualar el nivel de un dragón celestial, haciendo que la especie llamada Kyūbi no Kitsune alcanzara una fama increíble entre las demás especies.

La especie kyūbi no Kitsune se dividía a sí misma en cuatro especies diferentes.

Los Zenko Kyūbi no Kitsune, o Inari kyūbi no Kitsune, zorros blancos de nueve colas, que se decía eran los más fuertes de todos, mensajeros de Inari, la desaparecida diosa zorro, y cuidadores de los campos de arroz, a esta especie pertenecían Yakami y Kuzuha.

Los Yako Kyūbi no Kitsune, o simplemente kyūbi no Kitsune, zorros de nueve colas de color naranjo, marrón o amarillo dorado, conocidos por sus travesuras en los campos y casas, de esta especie se desprenden la mayoría de leyendas que mencionaban la palabra Kitsune, teniendo como representantes a Kunō, Yasaka y Asami.

Los Aka kyūbi no Kitsune, una especie de zorros de nueve colas, sus ejemplares masculinos eran de color rojo y las ejemplares femeninas de color rosado, su poder se decía que podía igualar e incluso superar el nivel de los Zenko, por desgracia están casi extintos, Issei y su padre pertenecen a esta especie.

Y, por último, los nogitsune, los nogitsune son una especie de espíritus netamente malignos, derivados de los zorros de nueve colas, equivalentes a los dragones malignos, estos espíritus al alcanzar cierto nivel de poder adquirían la capacidad de crear un cuerpo físico con características zorrunas como los kyūbi, para caminar en el mundo.

El asunto con esta raza es su elevado poder, su poder logra avanzar con el paso de los años, simbolizado con su número de colas, cuando alcanzan las nueve colas pueden plantarle cara a un kyūbi no Kitsune elite o a los Yōkai más fuertes sin ningún problema.

Aunque para fortuna de otras especies, la raza de los nogitsune se ha visto amenazada hasta quedar en estado de extinción, debido a la gran cantidad de ōmiōji, o exorcistas japoneses y a los Yōkai elite, encargados de eliminarlos debido al peligro que representaban.

Y justo ahora, se encontraban frente a una mujer perteneciente a esa peligrosa especie.

* * *

\- ¿Qué buscas de nosotros, nogitsune? – preguntó el chico de forma agreste.

-no busco nada en específico- contestó la morena encogiendo sus hombros de forma desinteresada –solo quiero divertirme un poco, díganme, ¿acaso es tan malo? -

-ya veo…- comentó la albina, elevando su aura llameante, al igual que el chico.

-aunque…- la morena observó el aura del chico con curiosidad y algo de deseo –no estás tan mal después de todo, tal vez pueda entretenerme contigo, me quedaré con ese poder que tienes -

-lo siento, pero no tengo interés en eso, además ni siquiera te conozco- contestó el pelirrojo, su aura llameante carmesí se elevaba en el aire.

-ya veo, una lástima entonces, dime Nanami, recuérdalo, si es que sobrevives hoy, niño-

Una potente masa de aura azulada salió expulsada del cuerpo de la nogitsune, quien se puso en posición de pelea, extendiendo su mano izquierda, en la cual se manifestó una esfera roja con tintes azulados.

-conque esas tenemos ¿eh? – la albina no se quedó atrás y formo una esfera celeste, hecha de lo que parecía ser viento condensado.

-vamos a luchar entonces- el chico alzó su mano derecha, en esta se formó una esfera de fuego carmesí, la cual tomó el tamaño de una pelota de básquet, a la par que su otra mano se cubría de su chakra rojo, formando una cuchilla.

El chico se lanzó primero, agitando velozmente su mano izquierda, haciendo que la mujer de una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar la mortal cuchilla de energía, hecho aprovechado por Yakami, quien lanzó la esfera de energía de su mano, siendo imitada por Issei.

 **Boom.**

Una explosión de tamaño medio fue producida debido a la colisión de los dos ataques, dejando una nube de polvo.

-tonta…- cuando la albina volteó hacia atrás ya era demasiado tarde, una potente explosión de energía la mandó a volar hacia adelante.

\- ¡Mi-chan! – el chico observó como la nogitsune se encontraba con su mano extendida en donde antes estaba la albina, la morena no tenía daños notables, su ropa estaba un poco dañada pero su estado físico era casi intacto.

-ahora sigues tu- en frente de la morena se creó una runa de energía, esta salió despedida hacia el chico, dividiéndose en dos.

Una de las runas impactó en el suelo, dejando una pequeña marca celeste, que luego desapareció.

Por su parte, la segunda runa le dio de lleno al chico en el pecho, marcándole, pero sin causarle daños.

-haaaa- una andanada de esferas de viento y rayo fueron lanzadas hacia la morena, quien rápidamente comenzó a esquivarlas de forma veloz.

-pobre niña tonta- la morena alzó su mano izquierda, en esta se creó una esfera de energía de color rojo con detalles púrpuras, esta misma fue lanzada hacia la albina, quien la esquivó por poco.

Sin embargo, Yakami no contaba con que la esfera se devolviera, impactando en su espalda, y siguiendo de largo hacia el chico, quien alzó su mano derecha cubierta de energía y la bajó con rapidez, cortando el ataque a la mitad.

-maldita…- susurró el pelirrojo, acercándose con velocidad, comenzando a lanzar esferas de energía senjutsu, las cuales eran veloces y densas, la morena se vio obligada a esquivarlas, ya que, de lograr impactarle, le causarían daños notables.

Cansada de esquivar, la nogitsune cubrió sus manos de energía celeste, para luego alzarlas.

Al instante la gravedad dejó de actuar sobre el chico, elevándolo en el aire.

-ahora voy a destruir tu cuerpo, será fácil y doloroso, fácil para mi…- una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra -… y doloroso para ti-

-je, ¿eso crees? – el chico sonrió de forma burlona, haciendo que la mujer entrecerrara sus ojos.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? –

-somos dos ¿recuerdas? – ante las palabras del chico, la mujer abrió sus ojos como platos.

-muérete maldita- susurró la albina a espaldas de la nogitsune.

 **Booooom.**

La explosión resultante del ataque de senjutsu y energía mágica de Yakami, mandó a volar a las dos féminas, mientras que la nogitsune perdió su concentración, haciendo que la anti-gravedad dejase de actuar sobre el chico, quien cayó al suelo de forma elegante, es decir, de cara.

Luego de reincorporarse, el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia la albina, quien respiraba de forma agitada.

\- ¡Mi-chan! ¿e-estás bien? –

-estoy bien Ise, no te preocupes- contestó la albina - ¿y tú? –

-he estado peor…-

\- ¡! –

Ambos se quitaron de allí, evitando una explosión de energía destinada a acabar con ellos.

-maldita mocosa- Nanami salió de donde había estado -…eso me dolió ¿sabes? –

Imitando a Issei, la morena cubrió sus manos de energía celeste, formando una cuchilla en cada mano, para luego lanzarse hacia la peliblanca, buscando rebanar su cabeza.

-tendrás que pasar sobre mí para tocarla-

Pero el chico se interpuso en su camino, comenzando así un peligroso intercambio de arcos y estocadas letales, las cuales eran esquivadas o bloqueadas.

La morena lanzó un corte descendente al chico, este rodó hacia la izquierda, haciendo una barrida hacia la nogitsune, quien la esquivó haciendo una voltereta hacia adelante, bajando sus manos con el fin de rajar el chico a la mitad.

Haciendo un kip-up, el pelirrojo impactó una patada en el vientre de la chica, la cual retrocedió algo adolorida.

Lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, el chico giró su mano derecha hacia arriba, la morena la esquivó moviéndose hacia la izquierda, respondiendo con una línea descendente doble que el chico bloqueó con un doble corte ascendente.

Ambos seguían con la batalla, la mujer intentó darle al chico una patada en la cabeza, este la esquivó agachándose, para luego contraatacar poniendo sus manos en el suelo para darle una coz.

La mujer dio una voltereta hacia atrás, pero el chico previó el movimiento de su oponente, poniéndose de pie con rapidez, el chico giró sobre sí mismo, logrando rozar la mejilla de la mujer, quien tomó distancia tocando su herida.

Lo que el pelirrojo no esperaba, es que la mujer llevara sus dedos ensangrentados hacia su boca, relamiendo la sangre de estos de forma algo lasciva, mostrando un pequeño y oscurecido sonrojo.

-esto comienza a ponerse divertido- la morena sonrió de forma salvaje, y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, siendo recibida por el chico quien ya se estaba viendo abrumado por la nueva y elevada velocidad y técnica de su contrincante.

Tomando distancia con una voltereta, el chico se acercó a la albina.

-la atacaremos los dos, ¿lista? –

-si-

Ambos comenzaron con una rápida sucesión de bolas de fuego, esferas de viento, relámpagos y algún que otro pincho gigante de hielo.

Pero la nogitsune los esquivaba hábilmente, saltando, agachándose, con un juego de pies, o simplemente rodando por el suelo, sin dejar de acercarse a ellos.

-mierda- susurró el pelirrojo -…es rápida-

-no debemos descuidarnos- reflexionó la albina, en su mano creó una esfera de viento.

-ahora- el chico lanzó una especie de pilar hecho de tierra blanda, mientras la albina lanzó la esfera de viento, esta cumplió su trabajo, desprendiendo tierra del pilar, volviéndolo polvo.

El polvo formó una espesa nube que restringió la visibilidad de la nogitsune, tapando su olfato, mas no su audición.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacia los chicos con sus ojos cerrados, sus potentes oídos le alertaban de los movimientos de sus oponentes.

 **Splash.**

\- ¿eh? – la albina detuvo su marcha al ver que cayó en una especie de lago.

 **Bzzz.**

Para cuando fue consciente de aquella situación, ya era demasiado tarde, un enorme relámpago cayó en donde ella estaba.

La carga eléctrica se distribuyó por todo su cuerpo, quemándola.

-kyaaaaaa- gritó la morena al verse presa de tan doloroso castigo.

Al ver que la morena dejó de moverse, el par suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿ya terminó? – cuestionó el chico.

-eso parece…- asintió la albina.

-ma-malditos…- la voz de la nogitsune se oyó frente a ellos, quienes observaron aterrados como la morena se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Su ropa estaba desgarrada, dejando a la vista gran parte de su cuerpo, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, estaba cubierto de quemaduras que comenzaban a sanar, dejando un pequeño rastro de humo blanco.

-…van a pagar por esto-

La morena alzó su mano derecha, al instante la runa impresa en el chico brillo intensamente, y este salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba la otra runa, quedando acostado en el suelo, inmóvil totalmente.

-u-un hechizo de amarre…- susurró la albina con enojo.

-tú serás el primero…- una enorme esfera de energía roja salió disparada hacia el chico, quien la recibió de lleno, resultando en una enorme explosión.

\- ¡Isssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritó la albina corriendo hacia él.

-… y tú la siguiente- la albina no pudo esquivar otra esfera de energía que impactó de lleno con su cuerpo, mandándola a volar.

Nanami observó el resultado de todo, satisfecha, el chico se encontraba en estado crítico, tenía heridas y quemaduras profundas por distintas partes de su cuerpo, y la albina presumiblemente estaba igual o peor que el chico.

Los dejaría morir ahí mismo, no valía la pena rematarlos, según ella.

Encogiendo sus hombros, la morena comenzó a alejarse de allí caminando.

Mas no pudo caminar más cuando sintió una horrible presión que la hizo arrodillarse.

 **-tu… maldita nogitsune-** una voz femenina algo tétrica se oyó justo atrás de ella, girando sobre sus talones, la morena observó algo que definitivamente estaba muy, muy mal.

Yakami acariciaba con ternura la mejilla del chico inconsciente, sus ojos estaban cerrados de forma tranquila, como si todo a su alrededor le fuese indiferente.

Una potente aura de color azul comenzó a rodear a la albina, cuyo gesto tierno fue reemplazado por una expresión de furia desmedida.

- **…te atreviste a tocarlo, heriste a MI Ise…-** el aura de la albina se hizo más oscura, el aire comenzó a ponerse más pesado y la tierra empezó a resquebrajarse.

-t-tu…- la morena comenzó a asustarse al ver la horrible presión que se fraguaba en el lugar.

- **…y eso… no tiene perdón…-** la albina abrió sus ojos, mostrando que carecían de brillo - **…voy a matarte maldita, no permitiré que salgas con vida después de esto, yo te lo aseguro-**

Un solo pensamiento cruzó la mente de la nogitsune:

"aquella chica, era realmente peligrosa".

* * *

El pelirrojo comenzaba a despertar y según veía, estaba en su habitación.

Tomando consciencia, descubrió que estaba en su cama, sin embargo, no podía moverse en lo absoluto.

Haciendo memoria de lo que había sucedido, abrió sus ojos en shock al recordar la pelea con la nogitsune esa.

Su movimiento logró que la persona junto a él, despertase también.

\- ¿Ise? – la voz de Yakami sacó al chico de sus pensamientos - ¡Ise! –

La albina no pudo contener su felicidad y se lanzó a los brazos del chico, abrazándolo sin intenciones de soltarlo.

-M-Mi-chan, ¿q-que sucedió? – preguntó el chico.

-y-yo, n-no lo sé, mi cabeza duele al recordarlo- respondió la albina, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

-no te preocupes, no eres la única- comentó el chico de forma jocosa –lo import… hmmm-

El Kitsune se vio interrumpido cuando la albina presionó sus labios contra los suyos, comenzando a mover su cabeza, intensificando el beso.

Luego de separarse, la chica mostró una bella sonrisa, acentuada con un notable rubor.

-te amo Ise, po-por favor no me dejes nunca…-

El cansancio de la batalla le pasó factura a la albina, quien se desmayó sin esperar respuesta.

-y yo a ti…- el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la frente a la albina, antes de bajarse del futón –descansa, Mi-chan-

Con esas últimas palabras el chico salió de allí.

* * *

Luego de salir, se encontró con Himari y Kunō, recibiendo un tremendo regaño de parte de ellas.

También se vio obligado a rendir explicaciones sobre los eventos sucedidos a Aizen y Asami, siendo esta última regañada por su esposo.

-bueno, hijo, creo que debo disculparme contigo, aún no estabas preparado para enfrentarte a un nogitsune, lo siento por mi irresponsabilidad- fue la disculpa de la rubia.

-no, descuida madre, al contrario, yo te agradezco que me hayas enviado allí, ahora me he dado cuenta de que hay personas fuertes y peligrosas afuera, y si quiero proteger lo que me es importante, entonces debo fortalecerme más- negó/reflexionó el chico.

-bien dicho hijo- fue esta vez el castaño quien tomó la palabra –te has dado cuenta que no eres el más fuerte, por eso mismo…- el castaño puso una mirada solemne -…a partir de este momento, yo me encargaré de entrenarte-

\- ¿eh? ¿eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh? –

Su grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la maldita casa.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, e Issei se encontraba con su padre en el patio de entrenamiento.

-bien Issei, voy a enseñarte este estilo de pelea antiguo, usado solo por unos pocos- el castaño tomó la palabra mientras su aura se manifestaba.

-está bien- asintió el chico.

-bien, comencemos con los conceptos teóricos- empezó el castaño a explicar –muchos Yōkai elite antiguos recibieron un entrenamiento especial y personalizado de los dioses de la muerte o Shinigamis, aunque ahora solo yo y otro Yōkai las conocemos, estos Yōkai fueron instruidos en cuatro formas básicas de combate:

[Kidō] [Vía Demoniaca]: es una modalidad que maneja la energía espiritual del cuerpo, moldeándola para usarse en ataque o defensa, la rama de ataque se llama [Hadō] [Vía de Destrucción] y la rama de defensa se llama [Bakudō] [Vía de Atadura], los hechizos [Kidō] están organizados por números del 1 al 99, mientras más alto sea el número, más complejo, poderoso o desgastante es el hechizo, aunque también depende de la capacidad del usuario, es decir, si un novato usa un [Hado] de numero 20, y un experto usa un [Hado] de numero 9, ganará el experto debido a su nivel de poder, ¿entiendes? -

El chico asintió.

-la otra modalidad se llama [Hohō] [Método del Paso]: básicamente es una modalidad suplementaria, se encarga de concentrar tu energía espiritual y física para moverte mejor al momento de una batalla, ya sea para infiltración, ataque, defensa o escape-

-entiendo- susurró el chico.

-bien, seguimos con la otra modalidad, esta se llama [Zanjutsu] [Arte de la Espada]: se encarga de manejar correctamente los movimientos y técnicas especiales que pueden llevarse a cabo con una espada, es útil si no eres muy bueno en el manejo del [Kidō] puede combinarse con el [Hohō] para aumentar tu poder de ataque, ¿me sigues? –

El chico volvió a asentir.

-y la última modalidad se llama [Hakuda] [Golpes Puros]: esta se basa básicamente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usada si no dispones de energía espiritual o no manejas la espada o no la tienes, esta modalidad en conjunto con el [Hohō] puede ser fatal para tu adversario-

-se oye complicado- comentó el chico.

-lo es al principio, pero luego te acostumbras- asintió el castaño –ahora bien, ya tienes una adaptación para el manejo de energía y el manejo físico, así que te aconsejo que comencemos con la modalidad [Hakuda], cuando puedas manejarla seguirás con la modalidad del [Zanjutsu], ya que estas se basan en el ámbito físico, luego seguirás con el [Kidō], que maneja la energía, y por último, seguirás con el [Hohō], ya que este puede ser del ámbito físico o también puede ser físico/espiritual- explicó el castaño.

-ya veo- asintió el chico.

-bien, comencemos-

De ese modo, una nueva etapa en el entrenamiento del chico, comenzó…

* * *

Un año había pasado desde entonces.

Los avances del chico habían sido notorios, más no rápidos, es decir, tardaba su tiempo en aprender una disciplina, pero la aprendía y aplicaba de forma sorprendente.

Por tal razón, apenas llevaba aprendidas dos de las cuatro disciplinas reglamentarias, y eso que eran las más sencillas de aprender.

Aunque uno no aprende a pelear y/o manejar una espada de la noche a la mañana, y por tal razón el chico tardaba su tiempo, el cual, era relativamente corto, a comparación de su padre, quien tardó casi seis años en dominar todas las modalidades de combate.

También las cosas siguieron su cauce entre Issei y las tres chicas, Himari seguía en su entrenamiento, estaba tratando de dominar una transformación que le permitía alcanzar un nivel de poder increíble, pero con la desventaja que perdería su cordura, atacando a todo ser que estuviera junto a ella, aunque le faltarían un par de años para hacerlo.

Yakami y Kunō por su parte siguieron con su entrenamiento, la madre del chico se encargaba de entrenarlas, aunque a veces Yasaka se encargaba de hacerlo, aún si estas eran contadas.

El mejor amigo del chico también prosiguió con su entrenamiento, aprendiendo el arte del combate corporal de parte de algunos maestros del pueblo de los licántropos.

También el chico comenzó a llevarse bien con Kūne y Eris, ya que cada cierto tiempo, ambas acompañaban a Himari los fines de semana, y se quedaban en la casa del chico de vez en cuando.

Tal hecho no les causaba mucha gracia a las tres novias del chico, quienes veían a las hermanas como potenciales rivales, especialmente a la mayor, quien, para su desgracia, comenzaba a mostrar un leve interés en el chico, y, por más que les doliera, tenía los pechos más grandes que ellas.

Justo ahora, el chico se encontraba platicando con Yakami y Kunō, ambas chicas estaban sentadas junto al chico, la rubia en su regazo, y la otra recostada en el costado izquierdo del chico.

-bueno, olvidé mencionarlo antes, pero, ¿qué tal las ha tratado el entrenamiento? – preguntó el chico.

-mejor de lo que esperaba en un principio- contestó Kunō -…mi madre no es tan estricta como Asami-sensei-

La rubia sacó una pequeña esfera de chocolate de una pequeña caja, y luego se la comió.

-en eso te doy la razón, Asami-sensei es… muy inflexible- asintió la albina, nerviosa - ¿y cómo te va con tu padre, Ise? –

-es complicado, creí que siendo mi hijo iba a ser menos estricto, y fue al contrario, dice que yo debo llevar su legado y bueno… no me siento bien diciéndolo, pero… mi padre es un negrero- confesó el chico, con pesar en sus palabras.

-ya veo- asintieron las dos chicas con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

-en fin, creo que es hora de dormir un po…-

 **Tilín. Tilín.**

El chico fue interrumpido cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana de su templo, que fungía como timbre.

-hah, iré a ver quién es- suspiró el chico, saliendo del cuarto.

Luego de unos segundos caminando, llegó a la entrada a su templo, abriendo la puerta principal, solo para caer en cuenta de algo.

\- (un momento, hoy es viernes, lo que significa que...) –

 **Tump.**

El chico fue derribado al suelo por un borrón negro

-Isseeeeeee~-

-Hi-Himari- en efecto, la morena había llegado a la casa del chico, y ahora mismo se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la cara del chico atrapada entre sus ya notables pechos.

-uummm, Himari-onee-sama, c-creo que Isse-san se está quedando sin aire-

El comentario de una recién llegada Eris trajo a la realidad a la morena, quien soltó al chico, para luego volver a abrazarlo, esta vez ella refregaba el rostro del chico con el suyo propio.

-uuummm- la pelinaranja se mostraba un poco incómoda y algo sonrojada ante el amoroso acto de la Bakeneko.

-déjala Eris, no lo ha visto en… ¿una semana creo? – comentó la mayor, con desconfianza en la última parte.

-Ise, Ise, Ise- murmuraba la morena sin dejar de abrazarlo –me hiciste falta en estos 5 días, 3 horas, 20 minutos y 18 segundos-

\- ¿q-que? – la enorme gota de sudor de la nuca del chico se escurría por su espalda.

-na-nada jejeje- la morena lo soltó y comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa.

-bu-bueno- el chico se puso de pie, ayudando a Himari, la cual aún no se despegaba de él –ho-hola chicas-

-hola Isse-san- saludó la pelinaranja.

-hola Issei- asintió la pelimorada.

El chico sonrió levemente para luego señalar la entrada a su "madriguera".

-pasen, están en su casa- exclamó el pelirrojo de forma cordial.

-gracias- asintieron las tres mujeres.

De ese modo las tres mujeres y el chico llegaron a la casa.

* * *

Ya en la residencia, las chicas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, excluyendo al chico, el cual se recostó en el futón y cerró sus ojos, buscando dormirse.

\- ¿ya te aburriste Issei? – la voz de Kūne hizo que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos, aburrido.

-de hecho, si, Kūne-san- asintió el chico.

-ya veo- la chica sonrió de medio lado, para luego cerrar sus ojos –entonces podemos charlar un poco mientras ellas nos ignoran-

-supongo que sí- el chico correspondió la sonrisa de la chica –aunque… siendo sincero, no tengo un tema de que hablar-

-fufufu, ni yo, ¿por qué no hablamos de…? Mmm, no sé, ¿entrenamiento supongo? – divagó la pelimorada.

-es un buen tema, ¿por qué no comienzas tú? –

-de acuerdo- sonrió la nekomusume –aunque será algo largo, espero no aburrirte-

-je, no te preocupes-

-bien, pues veamos, mi entrenadora es Akemi-sensei, estoy bajo su custodia con Himari y mi hermana Eris, estamos…-

La pelimorada pasó aproximadamente media hora comentándole al chico su proceso de entrenamiento, la personalidad estricta de su mentora, su relación con Himari, y detalles de sus habilidades actuales.

Luego de eso, el chico también procedió a contarle algunas cosas de su entrenamiento, lo negrero que es su padre, su obsesión con extraños planes perfectos, y algunos detalles similares a los contados por Kūne.

Luego de eso, decidieron comentar algunas anécdotas graciosas sucedidas en su entrenamiento, con el fin de divertirse un poco.

Era tan profunda la charla en la que estaban enfrascadas las otras tres chicas, (pues Eris se durmió) que ni siquiera notaron que Issei charlaba animadamente con la nekomusume, al grado de que cualquiera malinterpretaría la relación amistosa que compartían.

Rieron y charlaron tanto entre ellos dos, que, sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

-bueno, fuaaah, creo que es hora de dormir- fue el comentario de la albina, quien bostezó un poco, para luego observar un pequeño reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora, once de la noche.

-sí, llevas diciendo eso las últimas tres horas- comentó Kunō.

-llevamos hablando más de tres horas- asintió Himari –por cierto… ¿Dónde están Issei y… Kūne? –

Las tres féminas giraron su vista hacia la cama del chico, y… sus cejas comenzaron a temblar como pocas veces lo hacían.

En la cama del chico, se encontraban este y Kūne, ambos dormidos, la pelimorada estaba recostada encima del pecho del chico, rodeando los hombros de este con sus brazos, mientras que el chico la tenía sujeta de la cintura con sus brazos.

-es una maldita…- susurró la rubia con una marcada vena en su frente, al observar como el rostro del par se encontraba a centímetros de tocarse, y los grandes pechos de la pelimorada se aplastaban en el área pectoral del pelirrojo.

-sí, lo es…- asintió Himari, la cual trató de acercarse para separarlos, solo para ser alejada de un coletazo que la pelimorada dio de forma inconsciente.

-supongo que no podremos acercárnosle, así que, mejor vamos a dormir- Yakami suspiró resignada.

-sí, es lo mejor- asintió la Bakeneko de nueva cuenta.

-lo mejor no…- corrigió la rubia -… lo único-

Las tres encogieron los hombros y se acostaron a dormir en un futón contiguo al de su amado Kitsune.

Y de esa forma, la noche transcurrió en la residencia del chico.

* * *

 **Y corte.**

 **Bueno, creo que hasta aquí el capu, como ven, ya comenzamos con el mini-arco de la adolescencia, del cual se deriva totalmente la línea central de la trama.**

 **Ya se formalizó el noviazgo de Himari, Kunō y Yakami con Issei, las razones ya fueron explicadas en el capu.**

 **En general, quise tocar un tema subestimado al momento del harem, ¿Cuál es?, la respuesta es… la perspectiva del prota.**

 **¿a qué me refiero con esto? Hablo por muchos cuando digo que es mejor leer /y escribir/ sobre un harem no deseado, a comparación de un harem en que el prota se encarga de buscar desesperadamente sus parejas, olvidándose de todo tipo de repercusión, pero, cuando se toca el tema del harem no deseado, es precisamente de eso de lo que nos olvidamos.**

 **Es un** **harem NO deseado** **, el prota NO quiere eso, pero, al momento de incluir las parejas, se nos olvida el pensamiento del prota con respecto al tema, ¿Cómo lo tomará? ¿Qué siente por ellas? ¿por qué razón les corresponde?**

 **Y por eso puse el dilema mental e ideológico de Issei con respecto a ese visaje, así que espero no les moleste y hayan entendido mi punto de vista.**

 **Otra cosa que incluí es la maduración del personaje principal, es decir, Issei comienza a entrenar, bien, pero, ¿Por qué? Aquí se ve una de las razones de eso, para "proteger" sus seres queridos, además, a pesar de ser algo OP, también quise mostrar que no siempre se gana una batalla, y que él no es el más fuerte.**

 **También incluí ya la base principal de las habilidades de Issei, manejo de senjutsu, técnicas de bleach, /si se tiene en cuenta quien es su maestro, podemos hacernos una idea de su nivel/, y por último, el manejo de su poder como Kitsune, /las bolas de fuego, la bijūdama y esas weas/.**

 **Por último, sanear el tema de la siguiente integrante en el harem, Kūne, ya comenzó la "chispa" entre ellos, pero faltarán unos pocos años para formalizarla.**

 **No me gusta revelar mis trucos, pero, generalmente, si lo han notado, en tres de mis cuatro historias manejo harem, y algo coincidente de eso, es que esas historias comienzan desde la infancia.**

 **¿por qué hago eso? Básicamente, es uno de los consejos para "escritores de harem", muchos añaden personajes de forma rápida y descuidada, olvidándose de la esencia de muchos personajes y las razones de peso de su "enamoramiento", por eso, si se aborda el tema de la infancia, fuera de explicar habilidades, entrenamientos y cosas como esas, también explica el porqué del enamoramiento de las parejas del prota, y las repercusiones de eso, quiero decir, que una relación puede cambiar las personas.**

 **En resumen, al empezar por la infancia, explican habilidades y poderes, explican amistades y conocidos, explican las relaciones amorosas, y explican las razones del OOC de algunos personajes.**

 **¿van entendiendo?**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

 **Y sobre Nanami, me basé en Nanami Kirikana del roleplay, y sí, sigue viva, su apariencia está en la página, si es que quieren verla.**

 **Ahora, vamos con los rewies, perdón, reviews.**

* * *

 **Arinasution5:**

* * *

Ummm, yeah, thanks for your short review.

* * *

 **Godz1987:**

* * *

Jajaja ¿honor? Descuida amigo, hay autores mucho mejores que yo por aquí, pero sí, me siento halagado por eso, me gustan mucho tus historias, en especial la historia del octavo eterno, me agradó en el capu más reciente la parte de la relación escolar con Kiba y los pervertidos, jajaja, y el club de manga yaoista, me partí de risa con eso, sigue esforzándote y serás mejor.

Como consejo, no centres la historia solo en Issei, escribe algo sobre la muerte y Elohim, ¿Qué hacen mientras Issei estudia? ¿en que trabajan? ¿Qué problemas acarrean en sus entornos? Cosas como esas explican con más facilidad que añadir todo en un párrafo.

Y sobre los Yōkai, sí, la intención es explicar un poco del tema para que no se pierdan con la enorme cantidad de especies que aparecerán, licántropos, Kitsunes, Onis, Minotauros, Nekomatas, Sirenas, Hone-onnas, Yuki-onnas, y ¿Lamias y Súcubos? En fin, No tienes idea de la cantidad de libros y páginas que he leído para informarme, ya que muchas manejan conceptos diferentes a lo que quiero plasmar y siempre busco lo más acorde a la historia, gracias por tu elogio y por notarlo.

Ahora, sobre lo de Rias y Serafall, de todo corazón, lamento decepcionarte, pero ellas no estarán en el harem, al menos, no en esta historia, porque entonces ¿Cómo protegerá Issei el pueblo Yōkai perteneciendo al título nobiliario de una otaku y/o una niña mimada? Por eso no tiene a Ddraig, ya que el Sekiryūtei estará con Rias, espero lo entiendas.

Gracias por tu apoyo y hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

¡madre mía! Que genial que te guste el rumbo que toma la historia, y aún falta más, muuuucho más, cosas que no se han visto en este fandom aparecerán por aquí te lo aseguro.

Y sí, sobre el pasado, su has leído las notas finales sabrás por qué hago lo que hago jajajaja, trato de explicarlo bien para que no haya lagunas y agregarle hechos relevantes al fic, pues cada detalle puede ser importante.

Qué bueno que te haya hecho pensar el pasado de Issei, esa es la gracia, saca tus conclusiones y compáralas con la línea de engranaje principal del fic, sobre el harem, si, si, si si y sí, será Yōkai-harem, al principio me pareció algo plano, pero luego me dije, sería plano si fuese de solo una especie, además, este es mi fic, lo importante no es el "grado de inclinación" si no, el "grado de gusto" si a ustedes, /y a mí/ nos gusta un harem Yōkai, por más plano que sea tendrá su gracia, apenas tendrá dos mujeres humanas en el harem, una "Tamer" y una "ōmiōji"

Mantén vigilado a Aizen con sus planes, que se viene uno grande ajajaja, y sobre el final de Bleach… ¿Dónde dejas a Ywach? Ese cabrón es el peor de todos.

Por último, sobre la relación de Rias con Issei, será neutral tirando a tensa, ya lo verás en el otro capu.

Gracias por leer y hasta la otra ocasión.

Pd: me reservaré mis palabras sobre tu última línea de texto, no se admite el vandalismo en los reviews jajajajajaja :v:V xdxd okno.

Adiooos.

* * *

 **Primordialdragon:**

* * *

sí, es denso como una roca y esa es la gracia del harem no deseado que me gusta manejar, tranquilo que ya tiene tres novias, cuando tenga más practica descubrirá que siempre fue un denso.

Sobre lo último, nop, lamento decepcionarte, pero no es el Kyubi original, ya lo expliqué en el capu, desecha esa teoría y sigue participando.

Gracias por tu lectura, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

Hasta la otra.

* * *

 **RJRP:**

* * *

Ahora vamos a ver como aparece Issei, estoy ansioso por eso, gracias por seguir mi historia, me alegra que te guste.

Por cierto, esta es una pregunta para el sekiryoker, ¿Tiamat estará en el harem o khe?

Gracias por tu lectura, espero te haya agradado y leer tu opinión sobre el capu.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Bien, esos fueron los comentarios, por último, antes de irme les dejaré un pequeño apartado sobre los personajes de HighSchool DxD, aunque hoy solo hablaré de uno.**

 **Issei Hyōdō.**

 **Issei Hyōdō está basado en Kazuma Torisuna de S-CRY_ed, ya que Ichiei Ishibumi ama tal anime y su nombre es una derivación del nombre del autor de la serie.**

 **-altura: 1.70Cm**

 **-peso: 62Kg**

 **Fecha de Cumpleaños: 16 de Abril.**

 **-comida favorita: Tarta de queso.**

 **Es un Fanboy de DBZ, usando la técnica del Kama Hame Ha para despertar su Sacred Gear en la primera fase.**

 **Originalmente iba a tener el cabello negro y los ojos azules, pero por cuestiones de trama, su color de cabello y ojos cambió para hacerlo más "común"**

 **Su forma de obtener el Balance Breaker iba a ser chupando los pechos de Rias, pero por cuestiones de trama y audiencia, fue cambiado por algo menos pervertido /en parte/.**

 **Su ranking de fuerza actual es SSS.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola… ¿qué tal sus vidas? Espero que bien.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero estaba enrolado con el proyecto del antihéroe Issei, discúlpeme por ello, pero necesitaba vaciar mi mente de aquellas ideas que me llegaban como lluvia sin encontrar palabras para plasmarlas, pero ahora he recuperado el hilo de esta historia así que por eso estoy hoy aquí, marcando como un relojito.**

 **No tengo más palabras por ahora, disfrútenlo y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Camino a la madurez pt. 2.**

* * *

 **L** os rayos del sol mañanero se filtraban entre los tragaluces de la "madriguera", simbolizando la llegada de un nuevo día.

\- ¿uh? ¿Ya es de día? – una adormilada Kūne comenzaba a despertar, sintiendo la cálida luz del sol golpear en su rostro.

La pelimorada se restregó los ojos para despabilar un poco, y al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa.

No sabía si era grata o no, pero realmente estaba sorprendida, la razón era que la nekomusume estaba acostada sobre el chico, el cual, al igual que la noche anterior estaba con su tonificado torso al descubierto.

Un enorme sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la mujer, mientras que un delgado hilo de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por su nariz, mismo que se acentuó al ver como el pelirrojo agarraba uno de sus senos.

\- ¿pe-pero que pasó anoche? – se cuestionó la nekomusume apartando la mano del chico, mientras se sentaba inconscientemente sobre la cadera de este.

Su mente literalmente estaba en llamas, haciendo una desesperaba sinapsis que encontrase la respuesta.

-grrrr- gruñó el Kitsune mientras se revolcaba en la cama, haciendo de paso que la pelimorada cayese en cuenta de donde estaba sentada.

-hiiii- chilló la chica mientras se alejaba abruptamente del chico.

El sonido que ella emitió causo que los demás comenzaran a despertar.

-fuuaaahh- fue el bostezo colectivo de las mujeres lo que respaldaba mis palabras, solo el pelirrojo se mantenía dormido.

\- (actúa normal, actúa normal) – la chica repetía ese mantra en su mente, tratando de no verse sospechosa.

\- ¿hmm? ¿ya es de día? – y para rematar, el chico también despertó -…soñé que agarraba y abrazaba un malvavisco, quise morderlo, pero escapó-

-…- todas miraron de forma extraña al castaño, quien se rascaba la nuca, al parecer sin notar la razón de aquello.

\- ¿uh? Buenos días chicas ¿durmieron bien? – sí, era admirable la capacidad que tenía el pelirrojo para cortar toda clase de rollos y ambientes, a veces de forma inconsciente.

-si- contestaron.

-ah, qué bien, ahora, si me disculpan, iré a tomar una ducha- el chico salió de allí con toda la normalidad del mundo.

En cuanto salió, las tres parejas del chico miraron de forma inquisidora a la pelimorada, mientras que Eris miraba todo con curiosidad.

-Kūne… tu…- la rubia tomó la palabra, buscando iniciar una conversación reprobatoria.

-ah perdón, olvidé la toalla haha- nuevamente, el chico cortó el ambiente, ingresando a la habitación, para luego salir de allí.

-yo… saldré a tomar un poco de aire- no pudiendo soportar más la incómoda atmósfera, la pelimorada salió de allí.

\- ¿sucede algo? – cuestionó la pelinaranja.

-no pasa nada Eris, descuida- negó la Bakeneko morena.

-más bien, hablemos de otra cosa- comentó la rubia, comenzando a tender las camas donde durmieron.

\- ¿otra cosa? – cuestionó la pequeña.

-sí, hablemos de chicos- sugirió la albina - ¿te gusta alguien? –

-pues…-

* * *

Una hora había pasado desde entonces, como siempre, cada mañana después de bañarse, el joven Kitsune se dedicaba a pintar cuadros, algo en lo cual no era tan talentoso como Kunō, pero se esforzaba lo suficiente para que sus pinturas destacaran, ya que sus pinturas tenían como tema principal el cubismo y el neo-renacimiento europeo.

-hmm, ¿pintando en la mañana del sábado? – cierta voz masculina sonó atrás del chico.

-bueno, trato de entretenerme un poco, Tou-san- el chico sonrió un poco.

-pues ahora tendrás algo más interesante para entretenerte- contestó el mayor.

\- ¿otra misión? –

-más o menos, verás, se ha detectado un par de presencias Yōkai desde ayer, curiosamente, también nuestros infiltrados nos han avisado sobre un pequeño grupo de demonios, queremos que eches un vistazo para ver si están relacionados-

-entiendo- asintió el chico.

-bien, ve a organizarte, te daré los detalles en mi casa, te veo allá hijo- el hombre se alejó de allí sin mayor prisa, mientras el chico le daba unos últimos retoques a su cuadro -…por cierto, ¿Quién es la chica del cuadro? No acostumbras pintar retratos-

-no lo sé…- respondió el chico -…pero su rostro es lo único que veo al cerrar mis ojos-

-hmm, ¿enamorado de una desconocida? Eso supera lo que he visto de ti, pero bueno, no puedo negar que la chica es linda- con un último vistazo, el hombre se fue de allí.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – murmuró el chico, observando a la persona retratada en el lienzo.

Una mujer de cabello negro, ojos dorados rasgados y tres líneas bajo sus mejillas.

Poniendo una tela sobre el cuadro, el chico despejó el lugar.

* * *

Una hora después, el chico ya se encontraba en el lugar, el cual resultó ser una ciudad japonesa del mundo humano, su misión era simple, establecer un perímetro de acción, establecer contacto con las presencias Yōkai, y averiguar sobre el grupo de demonios para ver si tienen relación.

-esto es taaan aburrido- suspiró el chico, concentrándose en el flujo de energía, sin resultados visibles.

Sin embargo…

\- ¡! – sus ojos se abrieron en alerta al sentir aquel par de presencias.

-bien, vamos entonces…- el chico desapareció de allí en un salto.

* * *

-oh mierda, joder, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? – cuestionó el pelirrojo al borde de la desesperación.

Tres jodidas horas habían transcurrido desde que sintió por primera vez las presencias, cuando el chico llegaba a la fuente, estas ya no estaban.

Luego, aparecían en otro lugar, y cuando las localizaba, estas desaparecían, repitiendo el ciclo, sin definir un patrón determinado.

-esto es frustrante- por un momento, el collar del chico brilló con fuerza, como si reaccionase a su enfado.

 **Fiush.**

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver como una barrera se levantaba sobre la ciudad, aislando las presencias humanas, creando algo similar a un espacio dimensional alterno.

-una barrera de líneas ley- murmuró incrédulo -…solo Yōkai de nivel Ultimate o superior pueden hacerlas, ¿Quién pudo ser? –

Las barreras de líneas ley son las barreras más poderosas de los Yōkai, se nutren de la energía circundante por las líneas ley, así que, sin importar el daño hecho, estas barreras se regenerarán, sin embargo, estas barreras tenían distintas funciones, protección, camuflaje, o aislamiento, como esa.

Dejando su sorpresa de lado, el chico se dispuso a buscar sus objetivos, y para su sorpresa, estos estaban relativamente cerca.

Con un asentimiento de voluntad renovada, el chico se dirigió a buscarlas.

* * *

Mientras tanto las chicas se encargaban de organizar "la madriguera", el lugar era agradable, pero tenía un ambiente demasiado masculino para el gusto de ellas, así que por eso trataban de adecuarlo un poco para hacer su estadía más amena de lo que ya era.

-vaya, ¿Cuántas pinturas tiene Ise? – cuestionó la albina, reorganizando los lienzos que había pintado el chico con anterioridad.

-hey, miren esto…- la voz de la rubia llamó la atención de las otras.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Himari.

-esta pintura…- señaló la hija de Yasaka.

-hmm, tiene buena pinta- elogió la albina -…me gustaría que Ise me hiciera un retrato como ese algún día-

-se parece un poco a ti Yakami- analizó la morena.

-eso no importa, es solo una pintura- resumió la peliblanca -…mejor sigamos con esto, tenemos mucho trabajo todavía-

-hai- asintieron las demás, Kūne y Eris incluida-

* * *

Con Issei.

Apareciendo rápidamente en un callejón solitario, el pelirrojo saltó hasta una azotea, con el ánimo de facilitar su búsqueda, y vaya que se facilitó.

A un par de cuadras se podían observar dos siluetas, las cuales trataban de caminar, sin éxito.

-hmm, las encontré…-

Sonriendo de forma lobuna, el pelirrojo tomó impulso y saltó hasta allí…

* * *

Mientras tanto, un par de personas se movía lentamente entre las sombras de la ciudad, la primera de ellas era un niño, el cual tenía cabello blanco, ojos dorados y estatura pequeña, la segunda, según su fisonomía, aparentaba ser una chica, esta tenía cabello negro y ojos dorados también.

-vamos, ya falta poco para llegar a territorio Yōkai- murmuró la morena.

-pero nee-sama, me duelen las piernas de tanto correr-

-lo sé, a mí también, pero debemos esforzarnos, si nos atrapan no volveremos la luz del sol… al menos no con libertad-

-está bien nee-sama, entonces sig…-

 **Pooom.**

Un pequeño estallido frente a su posición hizo que el dúo Yōkai se detuviese en seco.

-vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí- una voz masculina hizo tensar al par –parece que tenemos intrusos en nuestro territorio-

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – cuestionó la morena.

-no voy a responder sus preguntas, al menos no hasta que me respondan quienes son y que hacen aquí- replicó el pelirrojo, elevando su aura.

\- (es un usuario de Senjutsu, puedo sentir su poderoso Yōki) – pensó la pelinegra, aterrada.

-hah, está bien, mi nombre es Kuroka, y ella es mi hermana Shirone, somos Nekomatas de la raza Nekoshō- se presentó la morena, señalando al peliblanco, mientras sacaban orejas y colas de gato a juego con su cabello.

-espera, ¿hermana dices? ¡mírala! ¡parece un chico! – el pelirrojo negaba con su cabeza.

-no, ella es una chica, y te sugiero que no la trates como un chico, es sensible con ese tema, Nya-

-umm, hai- asintió el castaño algo atemorizado, al ver como la ahora peliblanca, tronaba sus nudillos.

-…estamos aquí para solicitar asilo ante la emperatriz Kyūbi, Yasaka-sama- explicó la conocida como Kuroka.

-ah, entiendo- asintió el chico –bueno… si es así, también me presentaré formalmente…- el pelirrojo se inclinó con respeto, mostrando sus rasgos Yōkai con majestuosidad -…mi nombre es Issei, Kyūbi no Kitsune de segunda generación-

\- ¿eh? ¿Eres el príncipe Kyūbi? nya– cuestionó la morena, desencajando al pelirrojo.

\- ¿príncipe Kyūbi?, jamás había oído ese apodo, creo que me confundes con otro-

-no lo creo, eres muy famoso entre los Yōkai del inframundo, se han oído rumores de un joven y poderoso Yōkai de cabello rojo, hijo de una pareja Kitsune, Nya-

-entonces supongo que si soy yo- el pelirrojo rascó su nuca tontamente –ahora vamos al templo de nuestra líder, ella debe estar esperándonos-

-hai- ambas chicas sonrieron con alivio, al parecer aquel joven pelirrojo no era tan malo como pensaron al principio.

Sin embargo…

\- ¡demonios! – el chico tacleó ambas chicas con fuerza, evadiendo los tres una esfera de energía de color negro con bordes rojos, la cual destruía todo a su paso.

-hey, ¿Qué te…? – la morena iba a reclamar, cuando notó como el castaño enfocaba su vista en el cielo, al imitarlo pudo notar que algo andaba muy mal.

En el cielo se podían ver tres personas flotando con unas alas de murciélago, la primera de ellas era una chica de la edad de Issei, su rasgo más importante era su cabello rojo carmesí, la segunda era una pelinegra vestida de sacerdotisa, y la tercera era un chico de cabello rubio, el cual tenía una espada en su mano.

-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que escapen- habló la pelirroja –soy Rias Gremory, y en nombre de mi clan, prometo no hacerte daño si me entregas a las chicas-

-hablas como un villano plano- gruñó el pelirrojo –tsk, amenazándome en mi territorio, ¿sabes en donde estás ahora al menos? –

-no lo sé, y tampoco me interesa de todas formas-

-bien, te diré algo pelirroja, estás en territorio Yōkai, una amenaza en este lugar desataría una guerra entre nosotros- declaró el pelirrojo.

-entiendo, entonces, si quieres evitar una guerra, entrégamelas, deben ser juzgadas por deserción- decretó Rias, descendiendo junto a sus acompañantes hasta el suelo.

\- ¿oh? Parece que sigues sin entender, no estás en posición de condicionar nada- el pelirrojo comenzaba a cabrearse -…así que, si quieres salir en una sola pieza junto a tus lacayos, te sugiero largarte de aquí de inmediato, ellas están bajo mi custodia ahora-

-tienes agallas para decir eso, así que vamos a hacer un trato, tu tendrás un duelo aquí y ahora contra mi séquito y yo, si ganas, te llevas a las chicas, pero si gano, tendrás que entregármelas sin rechistar, y además te convertirás en mi sirviente ¿de acuerdo? – ofreció Rias.

-bien, pero, puesto que mi libertad está en juego, pondré una condición…-

-está bien, ¿Cuál es esa condición? –

-sin importar el resultado, ninguno de los dos hablará sobre lo que sucederá, esto nunca pasó, tu grupo tampoco podrá decir nada, ¿entendido? –

-hecho-

-perfecto…- murmuró el chico, encendiendo su aura.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto? Nya- cuestionó la morena –ellos son fuertes, déjanos ayudarte al menos, nosotras te metimos en esto-

-valoro tu comprensión, pero eso no pasará, como hombre, debo responder a este desafío- respondió el pelirrojo con seguridad -…además, el que sean fuertes no significa que yo sea débil-

-bien, voy a creer en ti, Nya-

-yo también- secundó la peliplatina.

-y con eso me basta, ahora, comencemos- declaró Issei.

\- ¿estás listo entonces? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

-si-

-bien, ¡ahora! – ante la orden de la pelirroja, el primero en moverse fue el chico de la espada, quien se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo, buscando rebanarlo.

-no podrás con nosotros- declaró el rubio, moviendo su espada con gracia y precisión.

\- ¿eso crees? Todos ustedes están lejos de estar a mi nivel- el chico esquivaba cada uno de los ataques con mínimo esfuerzo, algo que frustraba cada vez más al rubio espadachín.

\- ¡cállate! – el rubio lanzó un tajo horizontal, mientras el pelirrojo lo esquivó inclinándose hacia atrás, para luego caer de espaldas y rodar, esquivando así un nuevo tajo descendente.

El chico realizo un Kip-Up, golpeando con sus pies el vientre del espadachín.

-te lo dije, no estás a mi nivel-

\- ¡Akeno! – ordenó la pelirroja.

-hai- la sacerdotisa alzó su mano, invocando un enorme relámpago sobre el pelirrojo, quien tomó la espada del rubio y la lanzó hacia una pared, atrayendo el relámpago hacia esta.

-deben practicar más su trabajo en equipo, [Eternal Sphere] – ante la mención del ataque, una esfera de energía de color azul se formó en la mano del chico, dicha esfera tenía 6 anillos rodeándola, simulando un modelo atómico.

La esfera fue lanzada hacia la chica de nombre Akeno, impactando con éxito; luego del impacto, la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero sin heridas.

-acabo de interrumpir temporalmente su flujo de ki, agradezcan que me limité con ese ataque, sino su amiga hubiese muerto- declaró Issei.

-tsk, eres un arrogante- gruñó la pelirroja.

-y tu una inmadura- replicó el pelirrojo –…si no sabes la diferencia de nuestros poderes estás perdida [Eternal Sphere] - el pelirrojo lanzó una nueva esfera anillada hacia el rubio, impactándolo con el mismo efecto.

Si hubiese querido hubiese usado sus llamas rojas, pero usarlas "purificaría" a aquellos demonios, y eso sería un problema, en pocas palabras, el chico limitaba sus habilidades, ya que muchos de sus ataques estaban basados en matar a su oponente.

-maldito, ¡acabaré con esto! – la pelirroja conjuró una esfera de energía roja con negro, la cual fue lanzada hacia el chico, quien prendió sus manos con fuego rojo, cortando la esfera a la mitad.

-no lo creo, seré yo quien lo haga [Eternal Sphere] –

-eso no funcionará conmigo- la pelirroja creó una barrera frente a ella, bloqueando la esfera.

-bien, no quería que fuese de esta forma, pero tú lo has querido- las colas del chico se cubrieron de fuego rojo, el cual cambió lentamente a violeta, asimismo comenzaron a alargarse, rodeando la pelirroja desde todos los ángulos – [ultrafragor] –

 **Boooooooom.**

Una enorme explosión se formó, teniendo a la pelirroja como centro.

Un cráter algo grande se formó en el suelo, allí reposaba una herida e inconsciente Rias Gremory, con su ropa hecha trizas.

-bien, ya terminé con esto, ahora, a curarla-

Dicho y hecho, en un par de minutos, la pelirroja estaba consciente y curada.

-como acordamos, Kuroka y Shirone pasan ahora a mi custodia, y no se hablará de lo acontecido hoy- declaró el pelirrojo, ayudando a una semidesnuda Rias a ponerse de pie.

-de acuerdo- aceptó resignada.

-me alegra saberlo- el chico sonrió levemente aliviado.

-pero, ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? Eres muy joven y ya pareces invencible- cuestionó Rias.

-en eso te equivocas, no soy invencible, todo se debe al entrenamiento, como futuro aspirante a líder del pueblo Yōkai, debo aprender a defender a mi gente, y ser fuerte es uno de los requisitos, he pasado la mitad de mi vida entrenando-

-entiendo-

-tú también debes tratar de fortalecerte Rias Gremory, se independiente y verás que todos te admirarán- aconsejó el chico.

-bien, cuando nos volvamos a ver te prometo que seré más fuerte, y te convertirás en mi sirviente-

-eso lo veremos- el chico comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¡espera! – gritó la pelirroja –no me has dicho tu nombre-

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, cuando nos veamos de nuevo te lo diré, hasta otra ocasión- sin más palabras, el chico se alejó de allí, dejándola sola y pensativa.

* * *

Con Kuroka y Shirone.

* * *

Ambas Nekomatas admiraban el despliegue de poder del pelirrojo, estaban anonadadas con su fuerza.

-así que ese es el poder de un Kitsune, Nya- comentó la morena.

-sip, y me contuve bastante- alardeó el pelirrojo, quien apareció atrás de ella.

\- ¿eh? Como, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Nya–

-caminando… en fin, vámonos ya, perdí mucho tiempo-

-hai-

-bien ahora tómense de las manos- ordenó el pelirrojo y las hermanas obedecieron –bien… nos vamos-

El chico tomó la mano de Kuroka, quien se sonrojó un poco, lentamente, los tres comenzaron a ser consumidos por un fuego rojo, desapareciendo de allí.

* * *

El trio llegó al templo de Yasaka, allí se encontraba la líder Yōkai, con su típico semblante de amabilidad y seducción.

-así que ustedes son las chicas del mensaje anónimo, ¿verdad? – cuestionó la rubia.

\- ¿mensaje anónimo? – cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-bueno, sí, había olvidado decírtelo, pero hace un par de días me llegó un mensaje anónimo, donde dos Nekoshō pedían asilo en mi territorio, como líder Yōkai, mi responsabilidad es preservar la vida de mi pueblo, más aún con especies casi extintas como las de ustedes tres-

-entiendo…- asintieron los tres.

-bien, entonces creo que es todo, puedes irte a descansar Ise-kun, ustedes dos, por favor esperen un poco mientras les asigno sus lugares de estadía de hoy en adelante- declaró la Kitsune rubia.

-humm, con todo respeto Yasaka-sama, ¿podríamos quedarnos con Issie-Nya? – cuestionó la morena.

-es Issei- corrigió el chico.

-bueno, yo no lo veo problema, pero, ¿por qué quieren eso? – cuestionó la rubia.

-pues, no lo sé, es solo que pues, él nos ayudó a llegar aquí, nos sentimos seguras con él, además, podemos colaborarle en lo que necesite Nya-

-entiendo- asintió la rubia.

-solo hay un problema- cortó el chico -…bueno, dos problemas-

\- ¿? –

-sip, el primero, la casa es pequeña y no cabrían, aunque eso puede arreglarse, pero el segundo…- el chico se mostró dudoso.

-ah, es cierto, verán, Ise-kun es, como decirlo, un poco popular con las chicas, y pues…-

-tengo dos novias y una prometida, dos de las cuales viven en mi casa- resumió el pelirrojo, desencajando a la nekomata pelinegra.

-mujeriego- comentó la peliblanca, mirándolo de mala forma.

-eso es un insulto ¿cierto? – cuestionó el chico.

-si- respondió Shirone de forma llana.

-ya veo- comentó Kuroka –supongo que no podemos quedarnos contigo, Nya-

-ya sé, ustedes se quedarán conmigo de ahora en adelante- declaró la rubia -vivo relativamente cerca de Ise-kun, además, un poco de ayuda me sería útil-

-hecho- asintieron ambas.

-bien, creo que todo quedó listo, nos vemos luego- el chico desapareció de allí en un tornado de llamas rojas.

-bien, iré a preparar su habitación, esta casa es pequeña, así que no será problema para ustedes vivir aquí-

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- agradeció la peliblanca.

-no es nada, si necesitan algo me avisan- la mayor se fue de allí, dejándolas solas.

-que bien que no nos recibieron de forma hostil- comentó Kuroka.

-tienes razón Nee-sama- asintió la menor.

-aunque, me deja pensativa el hecho de que ese zorro tenga tres chicas con él, debe ser muy deseado entre las mujeres para que eso suceda, Nya-

-solo es un mujeriego Nee-sama- cortó Shirone.

-Nyahaha~ tal vez tengas razón, Shirone- asintió la morena con una sonrisa.

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

El chico apareció en la sala de su casa, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo esta estaba arreglada, ya que, según recordaba, antes de irse todo estaba de otra forma.

\- ¿te gustó la remodelación? – la voz de la rubia sonó tras el chico.

-mi madriguera… ¿Qué le hicieron a mi palacio? – el chico la tomó del cuello, sacudiéndola de forma graciosa.

-bueno, ¿recuerdas ese desorden? –

\- ¿desorden? ¡no había desorden! Todo lo que estaba allí fue organizado minuciosamente por mí, ahora, ¿Dónde encontraré mis cosas? ¡dímelo! –

 **Pam.**

Un certero sopapo en la cabeza del chico fue suficiente para que este cayese al suelo de forma cómica, sobando su cabeza.

-hemos organizado todo este chiquero, este lugar necesitaba un toque de orden que solo las chicas podemos dar- gruñó una recién llegada Yakami.

-sí, deberías agradecernos, baka- secundó Himari.

\- ¡jamás! ¡yo jam…! –

- **dime Ise, ¿acaso quieres morir? –** el pelirrojo se acojonó bastante al ver como las chicas emanaban un aura de muerte, los ojos de ellas brillaban cual linternas.

-a…ahaha, s-sí, quedó… ge-genial jejeje, mu-muchas gracias…- el chico sonrió de forma nerviosa ante aquella imagen.

-bien, me alegra que te guste- las chicas sonrieron alegres.

-cínicas manipuladoras…- murmuro el pelirrojo de forma inaudible –bueno, debo ir a entrenar, las veo luego-

* * *

Timeskip, un mes.

* * *

Algunos días habían transcurrido desde entonces, el contacto del chico con las recién llegadas había sido casi constante pero corto, por lo que no interactuaba mucho con ellas, sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que este se llevase bien con la mayor de ellas, Kuroka.

La morena demostraba sin esfuerzo el carácter complejo de los felinos, a veces se comportaba de manera melosa con el pelirrojo, y en otras ocasiones era agreste con él, Shirone en cambio era diferente, ella era mucho más reservada y distante, aunque también había ocasiones que enseñaba su lado tierno, por contadas que fuesen.

Con las chicas la relación fue diferente, Kunō y Yakami no tenían mucho problema con ellas, caso contrario con las otras 3, especialmente con Himari, las Nekoshō y las Bakeneko eran especies que se odiaban por naturaleza, así que el descontento entre ellas 3 era realmente marcado.

Dicha situación empeoraba cuando la Nekoshō mayor se acercaba demasiado al pelirrojo en presencia de Himari, algo que solo hacía la situación más complicada.

Pero, de una forma u otra, todos se las arreglaban para convivir de la mejor forma posible, por más complicado que fuese.

Una buena noticia para Issei, fue que su entrenamiento avanzó un grado más, ahora estaba aprendiendo la disciplina del [Kidō] [Vía Demoniaca], no le era fácil, pero ya manejaba un par de hechizos de [Hadō] [Vía de Destrucción], y algunos de [Bakudō] [Vía de Atadura], las bases le resultaban complicadas, pero gracias a la ayuda de Kuroka y Yakami las entendía mejor.

Justo ahora, el chico daba un paseo por los alrededores de su casa, esto con el fin de relajarse un poco y concentrarse más en su entrenamiento espiritual.

-yo, Issei- saludó un joven al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Riku? Hombre, que sorpresa verte- correspondió el chico, acercándose para abrazarlo de forma amistosa -…cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por este lugar? –

-bueno, quería visitarlos a todos ustedes, aprovechando mi tiempo de descanso- comentó el peligris.

-tomaste una sabia decisión amigo, ven, vamos a la madriguera, las chicas quieren verte-

-bueno, si insistes, vamos entonces- ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa del chico, alejándose de allí.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hogar del chico.

-je, este lugar sigue igual a como lo recuerdo- murmuró el licántropo.

-no cambiará…- asintió el pelirrojo sonriente.

El Kitsune abrió la puerta de la casa, encontrándose con Kunō.

-hey, ¿ya regresaste Isse? – cuestionó la rubia -…hola Riku…espera… ¡Riku! – la chica no cabía en su asombro, así que fue y lo abrazó, después de todo era su primer amigo.

Luego de separarse, el peligrís se sentó en uno de las butacas que se encontraban en el lugar, entablando conversación con ambos.

-por cierto, ¿qué le hicieron a este lugar? Yo lo recordaba más… masculino, era como un templo sagrado- preguntó Riku.

-las chicas y yo le dimos una remodelación- explicó la rubia.

-yo… no quiero hablar de eso- el pelirrojo volteó su rostro algo molesto, Riku al verlo solo negó con la cabeza, entendiéndolo.

\- ¿y las demás? – Riku preguntaba por ellas.

-bueno, Himari está en su entrenamiento, y Yakami está en casa de madre- explicó el chico.

-ah, entiendo, ya lo había olvidado jejeje- Riku se rascó la cabeza de forma tonta, antes de seguir tomando su té.

-por cierto, había olvidado mencionarlo, pero…- el pelirrojo tomó una pausa -…te ves diferente Riku, acaso, ¿ya conseguiste pareja? –

-pffffff, cof, cof, ¿pa-pareja? ¿d-de qué estás hablando hombre? – el peligris escupió el té de su boca ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-hmm, esa reacción se ve sospechosa- comentó la princesa rubia.

-estoy de acuerdo, apuesto a que tienes alguna chica en tu radar- secundó el Kitsune.

-cre-creo que se equivocan- negó el licántropo nervioso –n-no hay ninguna chica que me gust…-

-mentiroso- cortó la rubia, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria –estás tartamudeando-

-bu-bueno, ta-tal vez si hay una chica…- el peligris desvió su rostro, sonrojado.

\- ¿y cómo se llama? – cuestionó la rubia con curiosidad.

-pues…- Riku sonrió de forma triunfal -…si quieren verla tendrán que ir a mi territorio-

La intención del licántropo era hacer que ambos desistieran de conocerla.

-bien, iremos la otra semana- declaró la rubia.

-es una lástima que no puedan… un segundo… ¡¿Qué han dicho?! –

-sep, iremos la otra semana a tu territorio, ¿verdad Isse? – declaró la rubia.

-si… iremos- el pelirrojo no se mostraba muy convencido, el rostro de su amigo le decía: "por favor no vayas", pero el de su prometida decía: "iremos, quieras o no".

-está bien- el peligris entendió la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo y termino por acceder también.

-perfecto, ustedes son los mejores, chicos- la princesa sonrió de forma elegante.

\- (zorra manipuladora) – pensó Riku.

\- (menuda prometida conseguí) – pensó el pelirrojo con pesar, a este paso en un par de años sería todo un pisado.

-bien, ahora cambiemos de tema- aplaudió la rubia.

-honestamente no sé de qué hablar ahora- comentó Riku.

-ni yo, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco de Chaturanga? – ofreció el pelirrojo.

\- ¿por qué no? –

De esa forma, entre juegos, charlas y risas transcurrió el resto del día.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre "La Madriguera", Yakami había llegado ya a la casa, y se encontraba preparando la cena junto a Kunō, Riku por su parte estaba en la casa de Aizen y Asami de visita, más tarde vendría a pasar la noche en la casa del pelirrojo, así que, por tal razón, el Kitsune se estaba encargando de organizar la cama del peligrís y el cuarto en general.

-fiuu, listo, este cuarto está listo al fin- declaró cierto pelirrojo de forma satisfecha.

-bien, la cena ya está lista también- informó la albina.

-gracias Mi-chan- asintió el pelirrojo alzando su pulgar.

-y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? – cuestionó la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el chico, siendo imitada por la albina.

-si Ise, ¿qué propones? – la albina buscó el rostro del Kitsune para besarlo, acción evitada por el mencionado, al agachar su rostro –hey, ¿Qué pasa? -

-n-no podemos… Riku podría llegar a cualquier momento- explicó el chico.

-tsk, es verdad, no podemos hacer nada hoy- murmuró la peliblanca con pesar.

Si bien era cierto que el trío aún seguía siendo virgen, eso no evitaba que tuviesen algunos "juegos" algo pasados de nivel entre ellas y el chico, quien no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Unos de los "juegos" preferidos por ellos era el "giro de botella" y las "cartas calientes" estos se jugaban cuando Himari estaba con ellos, y la mayoría de veces terminaban con cuestionables resultados.

 **Tin Tin.**

El sonido de la nueva campana de la casa indicó que Riku ya había llegado.

-buenas noches- saludó el peligrís de forma tranquila.

-hey Riku, bienvenido de nuevo- imitó el pelirrojo, instándolo a entrar y sentarse.

-la cena está lista- Kunō llegó de la cocina con una bandeja de platos, algo que sorprendió al chico, pues no supo en qué momento fue a la cocina y sirvió todo.

-espero les guste- Yakami llegó con la sobremesa, es decir, algunos postres livianos para estimular la digestión.

-gracias, se ve delicioso- ambos chicos observaron maravillados los platos, mientras las chicas se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Itadakimasu- sin más palabras, el grupo comenzó a comer.

El par de chicos comía con tranquilidad y refinamiento, como los nobles príncipes que eran…

 **Grrr.**

Y luego dejaron los modales de lado y comenzaron a comer rápidamente lo que más les cabía, como los machos adolescentes que eran.

Las chicas solo los vieron de forma desaprobatoria negando con la cabeza, mientras comían de forma elegante.

* * *

La hora de dormir había llegado, así que los cuatro se dispusieron a hacerlo.

Para no incomodar al inquilino, Riku e Issei dormirían en una habitación en camas separadas, mientras que Kunō y Yakami dormirían en la habitación restante, en una sola cama, pues no había más camas.

Justo ahora, el pelirrojo se encontraba charlando con su mejor amigo, ambos se reían entre ellos, contándose toda clase de anécdotas.

Sin embargo, fue imposible no llegar a cierto punto de la conversación, y eso nos ubica en este momento.

-Hey, Issei-

\- ¿hmm? Dime-

-tu… tienes a muchas chicas contigo ¿Cómo definirías el "amor"? – cuestionó el licántropo.

-lo dices por la chica que te llama la atención ¿verdad? – Riku asintió –pues verás… el amor no es algo que puede explicarse, solo sentirse y ya…-

-wow, que informativo-

-pero… es algo que asimismo es increíble, cuando sientes ese sentimiento todo lo demás deja de ser relevante, es como una adicción de la que no quieres salir-

-eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿Cómo se siente amar una chica? - preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-hmm, es complicado, pero, cuando amas a alguien, solo quieres ver feliz esa persona, sentirás el deseo de protegerla de todo lo malo, estar cerca de ella y enfrentar todo juntos- explicó el chico -…por otro lado, una atracción es diferente, cuando te atrae una chica, por ejemplo, te parece más linda que las demás, tratas de impresionarla, y quisieras tener una relación cercana con ella, lo siento si mi explicación no es muy vasta, pero no es fácil para mi describir este tema hahaha-

-así que eso es... supongo que la segunda descripción encaja mejor-

-con que solo te atrae ¿eh? Bien, no te preocupes, el amor es algo que llega después de conocerse más a fondo-

-de acuerdo- murmuró el lobo.

-entonces…-

-bueno, solo queda decirle que quiero una relación con ella, aunque, será algo difícil hacerlo, no quiero poner nuestra amistad en riesgo por eso-

-descuida, solo dile que quieres conservar la bella amistad que tienen y ya- aconsejó el pelirrojo –por cierto, ¿ella te corresponde? –

\- ¿eh? –

* * *

Un nuevo día hacía asomo en la vida de Issei y sus allegados, Riku se fue temprano por la mañana para visitar a Himari y regresar a casa, no sin antes despedirse de Issei y las dos chicas presentes.

Mientras tanto, el chico entrenaba como de costumbre, siendo imitado por Yakami y Kunō, debía entrenar solo por ahora, ya que por asuntos externos, su padre no podría darle tutoría a su entrenamiento con constancia, así que Aizen solo le brindaría las bases de un nuevo tema, y el chico las aplicaría solo, consultándole en caso de necesitarlo.

-vaya, realmente te tomas en serio eso de tu entrenamiento Nya-

El chico negó con su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Kuroka.

\- ¿no se supone que deberías estar ayudándole a Yasaka-Hime? – preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándola con curiosidad, el traje de Maid le quedaba bien.

-bueno, hoy madrugamos a hacerlo Nya- explicaba la neko.

-hola Sempai- saludó la hermana de Kuroka, Shirone, o Koneko, como acostumbraba llamarla Yasaka cuando olvidaba su nombre.

-Shirone, ya te dije que no me digas sempai, solo dime Issei o Ise- recalcó el chico.

-entendido, Ise-Sempai- ante las palabras de Shirone, Issei palmeó su frente con angustia.

La razón por la que la chica le decía así era porque ella también estaba siendo entrenada, solo que como Issei estaba en un nivel más alto de entrenamiento, ella le decía sempai.

-dah, como sea, ¿qué las trae por aquí? –

-pues, vinimos a visitarte, Nya, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-

-si, ¿tres días? - cuestionó el pelirrojo con ironía.

-más o menos- respondió la morena, de la misma forma.

-bien, me alegra que… esperen… snif snif, algo huele a quemado-

\- ¿quemado? – la morena se mostró dudosa –nyaa, ¡el pavo! –

Ambas gatas salieron corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de despedirse.

-je, descuidadas- el chico negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía con diversión.

\- ¡! – sin embargo, su sonrisa duró poco, pues sintió un pulso de energía bastante familiar -…imposible, ¿qué hace ella aquí? –

Veloz como un rayo, el pelirrojo desapareció de allí.

* * *

Zona boscosa.

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar al bosque aledaño a "la madriguera", justo allí se encontraba alguien a quien el chico no esperaba ni deseaba ver de nuevo.

-…hola chico- saludó aquella mujer.

Su rostro se mostraba serio, y en cierto punto avergonzado, pero seguía siendo la misma persona.

Largo cabello negro, ojos azules, y características zorrunas de color azabache.

…no cabía duda, era ella…

\- ¿qué haces aquí? Nanami-

* * *

Lugar Desconocido, (noche).

* * *

 **Crack. Crack.**

Aquel extraño capullo de energía comenzó a resquebrajarse, mientras la persona que estaba apresada en este comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, mostrando un par de orbes dorados rasgados verticalmente.

-sí, después de tanto tiempo- murmuró la mujer, expulsando una potente aura de color azul.

Aquella chica comenzó a recuperar su movilidad mientras el cristal cedía cada vez más.

-… ¡al fin soy libre! –

- _no tan rápido…-_ la mujer se detuvo en seco, observando con enojo siete espectros frente a ella – _no permitiremos que regreses-_

Para sorpresa de la mujer, unas gruesas cadenas de piedra surgieron desde el suelo, restringiendo sus movimientos, asimismo, el cristal dejó de quebrarse, regenerándose nuevamente, y reforzando su resistencia.

\- ¡no! –chilló la mujer con enojo, moviéndose frenéticamente, tratando de liberarse, sus ojos mostraban una enorme dosis de ira - ¡no dejaré que… me sellen de nuevo! –

- _es tu destino...-_ los movimientos de la chica se restringieron totalmente, a la par que el cristal comenzaba a cubrirla.

 _-_ ¡nooo! Ustedes… no me detendrán por siempre… lo juro…– aquella chica, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, recuperando su expresión apacible y calmada, mientras aquel cristal la cubría por completo, sellando su salida de aura.

- _el destino que escogiste cuando te ofrendaste a la obscuridad…-_

Aquellos espectros se desvanecieron lentamente, sumiendo el lugar en las penumbras.

-… _nuestro sacrificio no será en vano… princesa inmortal-_

Con aquellas palabras, el lugar se entregó nuevamente al silencio.

¿pueden volverse realidad las leyendas olvidadas?

¿o son realidades olvidadas las leyendas que vemos?

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Y bueno mis coates, (¿o es cuates? No lo recuerdo y ambas son aceptadas por el autocorrector xd) aquí damos por terminado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Algo sorprendido por la noticia de los "pintorescos" diseños de DxD Hero, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

 **Me alegra informaros que solo quedan dos dosis más para terminar el arco flashback, así que espero que para fines de noviembre podamos dar esta parte por terminada.**

 **Como acabamos de ver, Nanami si sobrevivió y está de visita :v, además, ya se ven los detalles de uno de los personajes más complejos del fic, como lo es la misteriosa chica del final, una cerveza imaginaria para quien haya captado de quien es la apariencia de ella xd y la historia que se carga.**

 **Como siempre, agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo que le han brindado a mis historias, en serio, gracias.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos con los reviews.**

* * *

 **TheFat Cartman:**

* * *

aquí la tienes men, no sufras más :v.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

pues me alegra que te guste amigo mío, espero que este también te agrade, y tienes razón, todo es parte de los planes de Aizen, incluso yo hago parte de los planes de Aizen al responder el review que Aizen-sama planeo que escribieses :v :v

Sobre las parejas de los amigos de Issei, no te preocupes, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que planeo para nuestro dúo pervertido favorito (hablo por unos pocos xd), y como ves, Riku ya tiene atisbos de pareja.

Lo de la teoría no lo había escuchado antes, pues soy nuevo en el fandom (me hubiese creído eso si no llevara ya casi un año aquí, pero a comparación de otros que han empezado desde antes, aún lo soy), pero es interesante, el dúo tendrá un ENORME protagonismo en la trama, así que no te preocupes wey, DxD comenzará pronto.

Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero seguir recibiendo tus bienvenidos consejos, hasta otra ocasión.

* * *

 **PrimordialDragon:**

* * *

bueno, no sé a cuál chica te referís che, pero… bueno, lo acepto, no soy de Argentina tampoco, en fin, si te refieres a Yakami, su "extraña" forma de actuar tiene su explicación, ella no es la más apegada a Issei por nada, descuida men, la respuesta llegará a su tiempo.

Gracias por tu review, y hasta otro momento.

* * *

 **Y listo, estos fueron todos los comentarios en bandeja, espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, dudas, premisas y/o amenazas de muerte xd.**

 **Apariencias e información de personajes están en mi página de face.**

 **Ficha de Curiosidades:**

 **hoy le tocó el turno a Akeno.**

 **-Akeno es la chica con más variedad de poderes en la serie, entre su arsenal están:**

 **Magia sagrada**

 **Poderes demoniacos**

 **Magia elemental y Magia purificadora**

 **-es prima de Tobio Ikuse y Suzaku Himejima (ambos de Slash Dog)**

 **-ocupa la pieza de reina.**

 **-Las medidas de Akeno son 102 de busto, 60 de cintura y 89 de cadera, pesa 64 kg y mide 1.68 mts, esto la hace la chica con mayor busto del anime hsdxd.**

 **-El cumpleaños de Akeno es el 21 de julio y su edad es de 18 años.**

 **-guarda cierto parecido con Ayahi Takagaki de Sora No Otoshimono.**

 **-su seiyuu es Shizuka Ito, la cual da voz a reconocidos personajes de anime, en** **Sekirei (Benitsubasa), en Katanagatari (Zanki Kiguchi), en One Piece (Lily Enstomach), en Fairy Tail (Flare Corona), y en Sin Nanatsu no Taizai (Belial), entre otros.**

 **Gracias a todos por su atención, y hasta otra ocasión.**

 **PD: próximo fic en actualizarse… Shinobi Dragon.**

 **nos leemos.**


End file.
